Wind of Truth & Sands of Change
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. 100 drabbles sobre Gaara, Kankuro e Temari. Tudo que eles precisavam fazer era ir além das mentiras e faz-de-contas para que finalmente pudessem ser uma família. Escrito por TaintedMoonlight
1. Com Medo

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Com Medo…_

_**001. As Palavras de Karura**_

Ela pouco se lembrava de sua mãe. Ela se lembrava do cheiro fraco de lavanda. Ela se lembrava de um lindo kimono vermelho pendurado em um dos armários. Ela se lembrava do sorriso dela. Mas principalmente, Temari se lembrava dos olhos de Karura no dia de sua morte, e das palavras que sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

As emoções nos olhos de Karura eram enormes.

Dor.

Traição.

Medo.

Aquelas emoções haviam assustado Temari demais. Mas o que mais a assustou foram as palavras que sua mãe dissera.

- Nunca se apaixone por alguém obcecado pelo poder. – ela sussurrou. – Nunca se apaixone por um homem ambicioso, Temari.

Temari duvidava de que iria alguma vez esquecer daquelas palavras.

_**002. Chorando**_

Kankuro nem conseguia começar a entender sua irmã.

Ele não conseguia entender o que havia de errado com ela. Talvez ela fosse assim porque ela era uma garota.

Temari não acreditava no que os adultos lhe diziam no começo e ele não tinha certeza se ela acreditava no fim. Temari estava sempre cruzando a linha, testando seus limites.

Era quase como se ela tivesse algo para provar.

- Nós não deveríamos chegar perto dele. – Kankuro murmurou.

Temari olhou para o garoto e depois de volta para Kankuro.

- Ele está _chorando_. – ela então continuou a se aproximar constantemente.

- Ele é um monstro, Temari. – Kankuro sussurrou encarando com medo o garotinho.

- É o que eles dizem.

_**003. Shukaku**_

Kankuro acordou em um salto. Ele estava coberto de suor e emaranhado nos lençóis. Ele estava se lembrando de Gaara. Ele nunca se esqueceria na vida do jeito que os olhos do garoto mudaram e veias azuladas se arrastaram por sua pele. Ele não conseguiria esquecer de que aquele monstro teria o matado. Ele não estava pronto para morrer.

_**004. Incapaz de Odiar**_

Quando Temari pensou sobre aquilo, eles tinham sido enganados quando eram crianças. Tantas coisas poderiam ter sido melhores se eles ao menos tivessem tido a chance de crescerem sem medo. Eles haviam instaurado o mesmo medo no coração dela como haviam feito com o coração de Kankuro. Medo que iria um dia se desabrochar em ódio.

Mas ela _nunca_ poderia odiá-lo.

Ela tinha medo dele, mas não conseguia levar-se a odiá-lo.

Ele era, afinal de tudo, seu irmão caçula.

**Nota da tradutora:** Finalmente mais um projeto de tradução! Eu sempre quis traduzir (ou escrever - impossível ¬¬) uma fic sobre os irmãos Sabaku... então a autora foi boazinha comigo e deixou eu traduzir esta fic que achei muito linda, além de ser curtinha o que facilida o meu trabalho .. Eu acho que vou atualizá-la mais vezes, já que estou um pouco adiantada na tradução (ao contrário do 'Love Potion Number Nine' que pelo que estou vendo vai me dar um trabalhão para traduzi-la ¬¬...).

Espero que gostem... e deixem reviews!

Até mais...


	2. Solidão

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Solidão_

_**005. Ninguém Se Importa**_

O ursinho de Gaara jazia no chão. Despedaçado. Completamente destruído. Ele o havia destruído. Seu olho de botão negro o encarava. Sua areia se fechou em volta do pequeno olho de brinquedo e o esmagou. Era apenas pó agora.

Agora, ninguém se importou. Nem mesmo seu brinquedo. Ele estava destinado a ficar sozinho afinal.

_**006. Família Perdida**_

Ela era jovem quando se deu conta da verdade. Ela ainda era uma criança quando descobriu as mentiras.

Adultos deveriam saber tudo. Adultos deveriam ser inteligentes. Adultos fingiam saber tudo.

Eles não sabiam absolutamente nada.

Eles sabiam menos do que as crianças. E porque ela tinha acreditado um pouco nas intenções deles no início, porque ela tinha convencido a si mesma de que eles sabiam mais que ela, era tarde demais.

A família que poderia ter sido não mais podia ser.

Ela não tinha o direito de se chamar de irmã para nenhum de seus irmãos. Ela os magoara. Ela os deixara se afastar. Ela os permitira crescerem sozinhos.

_Ela_ crescera sozinha.

_**007. Observando a Fenda**_

Ele não tinha ninguém para conversar. Ele nunca teve.

Então, o que Gaara fazia era observar. Ele não observava apenas qualquer um, ele observava aqueles que diziam ser sua família. Ele observou Kankuro trabalhar em suas marionetes. Ele observou Temari treinar com o leque. Quando mais ele observava, mais ele se tornava ciente da verdade. Eles todos eram sozinhos. As únicas companhias que seus irmãos possuíam eram as ferramentas que eles estavam ajustando para matar.

De algum jeito os dois haviam crescidos separados.

_**008. **__**Que**__** Família?**_

Gaara nunca teve uma família. O mais perto que ele teve foi Yashamaru e aquele homem o odiara. Tentara matá-lo.

Temari nunca cuidou dele, ou discutiu com ele, ou conversou com ele como fazia com Kankuro. Seu pai, o Kazekage, o queria morto. Sua mãe estava morta. Gaara criou-se sozinho. Era apenas ele próprio e o Shukaku. O Shukaku sussurrando coisas dentro de sua cabeça a todo momento do dia.

E até mesmo o Shukaku queria machucá-lo.

**Nota da tradutora:** Como me dói o coração ao ler estes trechos... mas são tão lindos! Por isso gosto tanto dessa fic... e o melhor é que a autora vai passando por cada momento da vidas dos irmãos, mostrando seus sentimentos e pensamentos... suas transformações e finalmente sua união como uma verdadeira família...

Em breve os capítulos ficam mais felizes...

Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Um Monstro

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Um Monstro…_

_**009. Não Chegue Perto Dele**_

- Por que não devíamos chegar perto dele? – Kankuro perguntou.

- Gaara não é normal. Ele não consegue controlar o que faz. – Yashamaru explicou. – Ele tem um monstro dentro de si.

Kankuro estremeceu. Seu irmãozinho era um monstro?

Ao lado dele, os olhos de Temari se estreitaram um pouco.

- E daí? Ele ainda é nosso irmão. Por que não deveríamos chegar perto dele?

Yashamaru se levantou.

- Ele poderia machucá-los. Eu não quero que vocês crianças se machuquem.

Temari cruzou seus braços. Kankuro podia dizer que ela não acreditara em Yashamaru. Kankuro, ele mesmo não estava certo. Apesar de tudo, como Temari dissera, Gaara _era_ seu irmãozinho. Não deveria isso ser importante?

_**010. Apenas Um Garotinho**_

Temari não podia ir a nenhum lugar para perto dele.

Os avisos ainda soavam em sua cabeça.

_Ele é perigoso._

_Ele é um monstro._

_Ele não irá hesitar em te matar._

_Não chegue perto dele, Temari._

Ela não tinha certeza em que acreditar. Ela testou seus limites o máximo que pôde. Ela sempre estava o observando de longe.

Ele era apenas um garotinho. Um assustado e solitário garotinho.

_Ele é um monstro,_ diziam sempre.

Ele é meu irmão; ela queria dizer quando lhe diziam aquelas coisas. Mas ela nunca disse uma palavra em favor de seu irmão. Afinal, se os adultos pensavam que ele era perigoso, ele tinha que ser. Você só se torna um adulto pelo conhecimento. Temari era jovem; ela ainda acreditava que eles sabiam de tudo.

Mas Temari sempre se perguntou... Ele era apenas um garotinho.

_**011. Talvez, Eles Estejam Errados…**_

A primeira vez que ele realmente questionou os rumores sobre Gaara foi quando ele viu seu irmão mais novo brincando em um balanço lá fora. Gaara estava sentado em um pequeno balanço, suas mãos seguras em volta da corda. Seus olhos estavam caídos e ele estava balançando a si mesmo. Ele parecia tão triste e solitário. Ele parecia uma criancinha inofensiva.

Como poderia aquela criancinha ser um monstro?

Kankuro engoliu o medo que fora forçado para dentro dele e foi se aproximar de seu irmão, mas antes que ele pudesse ir mais longe, a mão de Yashamaru segurou ao redor do pulso de Kankuro. Yashamaru sorriu.

- Venha, Kankuro, vamos fazer biscoitos.

Kankuro olhou de volta para Gaara.

- Não se preocupe com ele. – Yashamaru ralhou. – E se lembre do que lhe foi dito, Kankuro.

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo, mas não podia evitar em acreditar que Yashamaru estava errado. Errado sobre Gaara. Provavelmente errado sobre um monte de coisas.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Ressuscitei! Como faz tempo que eu não atualizo nada por aqui... podem me bater! Foi um pouco de preguiça aqui, falta de tempo lá, falta de paciência acolá... e assim vai. Eu devia estar atualizando as outras fics também, mas só agora estou retomando os meus projetos e resolvi começar com este já que é curto e estou adiantada com ele... então para compensar estou postando todos os capítulos que traduzi até agora, porque se eu deixar para pôr de pouquinho em pouquinho eu sei que nunca vou dar um ponto final neste projeto. Além disso, estou me divertindo com ele e não consigo masi parar de traduzi-lo. Acho que até o final do mês eu termino esta tradução e adianto a tradução da fic do FMA e talvez eu dê continuidade no Goth... mas vamos ver. Apesar das férias há muito o que fazer e estou aproveitando até agora em pôr em dia minha cota de anime e mangá... se não fizer agora eu não sei quando vou ter tempo pra isso.

Obrigada a Srta.Kinomoto e RayY-chan pelas reviews!


	4. Yashamaru

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Yashamaru_

_**012. Ela Não Gostava Dele**_

Temari não gostava do Yashamaru.

Não era nada que ela pudesse explicar, em todo caso não ainda, mas ela sabia com certeza de que ela não gostava dele. Kankuro podia lhe dizer que ela estava sendo apenas estúpida. Mas aquilo não mudaria nada. Temari simplesmente não gostava do Yashamaru.

_**013. Biscoitos**_

Gaara costumava amar biscoitos. Especialmente os com gotas de chocolate. Ele costumava adorar em observar Yashamaru misturar os ingredientes, salpicando o chocolate devagar. Às vezes Yashamaru adicionava nozes. Ele adorava mais os biscoitos com nozes. Ele costumava amar o cheiro que isso dava ao ambiente. E amava o jeito que os biscoitos derretiam em sua boca.

Agora, ele não tocaria mais em um biscoito. Os estúpidos biscoitos apenas o lembravam de Yashamaru.

_**014. Lindos Desenhos**_

O jovem Gaara entregou a Yashamaru um desenho que ele havia feito com giz violeta. Yashamaru sorriu e pegou o papel.

- Está adorável.

Gaara caminhou de volta para a mesa sorrindo e começou a desenhar um outro. Yashamaru olhou para o desenho. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele despedaçou o papel em sua mão. Ele o lançou no lixo.

Gaara cantarolava feliz à mesa, alheio ao que acabara de acontecer. Nunca ocorreu a ele pensar sobre onde todos os desenhos que fazia iam parar.

_**015. Enganador**_

Yashamaru sorriu para Gaara calorosamente. Para algo que a pequena criança dissera. Gaara se demorou e se sentou no chão brincando com seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Assim que Gaara não estava mais olhando para Yashamaru, os olhos de seu tio pareciam se estreitar em direção de Gaara. Foi então quando Temari percebeu por que ela não gostava do Yashamaru.

Ele era um enganador.

Um mentiroso.

Até mesmo pior que seu pai.

Os olhos de Yashamaru estavam cheios de ódio. Yashamaru odiava Gaara exatamente como os moradores da vila.

Ele apenas fingia ser um cara legal.


	5. Onde Está o Amor?

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Onde Está o Amor?_

_**016. Com Quem Nós Moramos Agora?**_

Kankuro olhou para Temari. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele era uma pequena criança, então ninguém se preocupou em dizer-lhe nada.

Ninguém nunca o fez.

- Temari. – Kankuro começou, ele olhou para todos os adultos agitados, mas se deteve a uma pessoa em especial. – Nós vamos ter que viver com o Kazekage?

Ele observou o homem. Nenhumas das crianças o chamavam de pai. Eles o tinham chamado até um certo ponto, mas agora ele era apenas o Kazekage.

Kazekage-sama.

Temari olhou para seu pequeno irmão. Ela parecia tão confusa e hesitante quanto ele estava.

- Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou. – Eu realmente não sei.

_**017. Quase Amor**_

O sangue misturado à areia até agora de outro assassino morto. Ele ainda era muito jovem para ter matado tantos que ele já tinha. A matança estava começando a crescer dentro dele. O cheiro não era muito atraente, mas quando ele matava... a voz do Shukaku parava de ser tão alta e o mundo parecia tornar-se mais pacificamente lento. Shukaku rosnava em contentamento e satisfação, e Gaara quase se sentia amado.

_**018. Diferente**_

Gaara não entendia.

- Yashamaru, os pais não deveriam se importar com você?

Yashamaru parou sua tarefa de cortar cenouras.

- Nossa família. – ele disse suavemente. – Nossa família é diferente, Gaara.

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo, mas Gaara realmente não entendia. Ele sentia que existia algo errado com tudo aquilo. Ele não pensava que seu pai deveria contratar pessoas para assassiná-lo, mesmo que eles fossem um tipo diferente de família.

_**019. Olhos**_

Ele era apenas uma criancinha.

Mas ele podia dizer que havia algo diferente.

Seus brinquedos pararam de chegar, o que foi a sua primeira indicação de que algo tinha mudado.

O que realmente provava que algo estava diferente era o olhar nos olhos daquele homem. Não que os olhos tinham sido sempre quentes e amigáveis, mas eles se tornaram frios. Ele dificilmente o via, mas quando ele o fazia, Gaara sabia.

Gaara apenas viu um horrível sentimento nos olhos de seu pai.

Ódio.


	6. Algo para sorrir

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Algo para sorrir_

_**020. Primeiro Brinquedo**_

Kankuro olhava com desejo para uma pequena marionete na mesa do lojista. Ele a queria mesmo, _mesmo. _Kankuro colocou o dedo na boca e olhou para Yashamaru. Ele puxou levemente a roupa de seu tio.

- Yashamaru.

- Agora não, Kankuro. – Yashamaru disse. – Eu preciso comprar mantimentos.

- Mas Yashamaru-.

- Agora não, eu tenho certeza de que dá para esperar. – Yashamaru sorriu calorosamente para ele.

Kankuro suspirou e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele _realmente_ queria aquela marionete.

Ao seu lado Temari lhe deu um olhar e trouxe um dedo até aos seus lábios.

- _Shh..._ – ela sussurrou. – Não diga pra ninguém...

Kankuro piscou, incerto do que sua irmã queria dizer. A garota loira se esgueirou até a mesa e envolveu com seus minúsculos dedos a pequena marionete. Rápida e habilmente ela escorregou a marionete para debaixo da manga e saiu de lá discretamente.

Temari sorriu largamente e entregou ao seu irmão a pequena marionete.

Kankuro deu um sorriso radiante.

- Obrigado.

Temari deu de ombros. Kankuro olhou com felicidade para a marionete e pensou para si mesmo:

Ele estava realmente feliz por ter uma irmã.

_**021. Anéis Negros**_

Gaara traçou os anéis ao redor de seus olhos. Eles eram tão escuros. Uma voz sussurrava em sua cabeça dizendo que se ele fosse dormir, eles desapareceriam. Gaara ignorava aquela voz. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quem havia lhe dito isso, mas alguém disse para que nunca desse ouvidos àquela voz. Além disso, ele realmente não se importava com os anéis. Eles eram interessantes de se olhar.

_**022. O Ursinho**_

Aquela era na verdade a única vez que eles falaram com ele quando ainda era um garotinho. Yashamaru estava fora, então ele não os impediu.

- Gaara. – Temari disse suave e timidamente. A pobre menina estava mesmo com medo. – N-não...

Temari olhou para trás.

– Kankuro, me _ajude._ – ela pediu.

O outro garoto estava em pé na entrada da porta, absolutamente aterrorizado.

- Eu n-nã-não c-consigo, T-Te-Tem...

Os olhos de Gaara penderam. Temari o chacoalhou um pouco mantendo atenção na areia dançando ao redor de seu irmão mais novo.

--Não durma... _por favor_.

- ...Mas, ele quer que eu durma... – Gaara murmurou baixinho.

_Ele?_ O que era _ele_? Temari não conseguia entender.

- O Shukaku... – sussurrou Kankuro bem baixo.

- Gaara, - disse Temari. – escuta.

O garotinho olhou pra ela.

- Me _escuta_. Nunca, nunca dê atenção no que... _ele_ diz a você. Ignore. Sempre.

- Mas... – os olhos de Gaara penderam.

Kankuro olhou para o seu ursinho que estava segurando. Era o seu brinquedo. Karura havia dado ao Kankuro quando ele ainda era um bebezinho. Ele o estava abraçando perto ao seu peito devido ao medo. Kankuro olhou para o menino ruivo e depois de volta para o ursinho.

- G-Ga-Gaara. – Kankuro conseguiu guinchar. – Olha. Se você fi-ficar a-acordado, eu... eu te dou o meu ursinho...

Gaara ergueu seus olhos devagar e estendeu suas mãos timidamente.

- ...Tudo bem...

Kankuro avançou devagar para perto do garoto e entregou-o a ele. Gaara abraçou o ursinho com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Temari sorriu.

- Ele não é tão... assustador. – Kankuro disse baixinho quando assistia o garoto.

- Ele é... uma gracinha. – Temari adicionou ainda com o sorriso em seu rosto.

_**023. Pequenos Irmãos**_

Temari sempre amara seus irmãos. Ela também nunca disse a nenhum deles sobre isso. Ela tinha medo do que eles fariam ou mesmo dissessem. Gaara provavelmente a mataria por dizer este tipo de coisa e Kankuro nunca falaria novamente com ela. Mas mesmo assim ela amava seus pequenos irmãos.


	7. Sentimentos Feios

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Sentimentos Feios_

_**024. **__**Crianças!**_

Kankuro esticou-se para frente e mexeu a tigela com cuidado. Ele mergulhou seu dedo na mistura e o lambeu. Chocolate. Ele realmente amava chocolate. Yashamaru gentilmente tomou a tigela dele e lhe disse que estaria colocando a mistura no forno para assar.

Kankuro perguntou se podia lamber a colher.

Yashamaru balançou a cabeça e disse que comer massa crua não era saudável. Um pouco depois, Kankuro viu Gaara sentado no chão lambendo a colher coberta de chocolate.

Ele _odiava_ crianças.

_**025. Ódio**_

_Ódio é uma palavra muito feia, Temari._

_Não diga que você odeia alguém, não é gentil._

_Você deveria ser mais carinhosa._

_Seja mais como a sua mãe, __**ela**__ nunca odiou ninguém._

Temari franziu o cenho. O que eles sabiam? Quem eram eles para lhe dizer tais coisas quando todos os membros da vila olhavam para o garotinho ruivo com medo, com trepidação.

Com _ódio_.

Eles eram apenas hipócritas.

Eles todos olhavam para Gaara com inadulterado ódio.

_**026. O Jeito Shinobi**_

Os punhos de Kankuro se cerraram.

Ele era um _shinobi._

Shinobis não deveriam demonstrar emoções. Eles não deveriam se _importar._ Todas as coisas que ele amava eram apenas um estorvo. Ele pegou uma pequena marionete em seu armário.

Era um brinquedo. Sua primeira marionete.

Termari o havia lhe dado há poucos anos quando ele era muito mais jovem. Ele estava mais velho, _seis_ anos agora, e ele iria se tornar um shinobi.

Kankuro quebrou a marionete ao meio.

Família era somente um estorvo. Amor pela família não era o jeito shinobi. Ele tinha que ser frio, como o Kazekage.

Ele era um shinobi.

Ele não amaria mais a Temari.

Ela não era sua irmã, a partir desse momento.

E se ela tentasse ser sua irmã, tentasse ser 'amável', ele iria traçar uma linha e nunca mais falaria com ela. Ele não podia amar. Ele não _deveria_ amar.

Ele era um shinobi.


	8. Mudar para ser

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Mudar para Ser_

_**027. Na Escuta**_

Ele nunca escutou quando os instrutores falavam.

Como se isto importasse. Eles nunca diziam algo útil.

Ele nunca mais escutou ninguém.

Bem, isso não era totalmente verdade. Ele escutava o Shukaku. Shukaku vivia em sua cabeça e falava.

E _falava_.

Ele não estava sendo capaz de calá-lo o tempo todo. E agora em vez de ignorá-lo, Gaara sempre escutava.

_**028. O Leque**_

Temari deveria se sentir culpada. Ela sabia que deveria, mas não se importava. Kankuro tinha suas marionetes. Gaara tinha sua areia. Tudo que ela queria era um leque idiota.

E daí se era maior que ela? Ela iria crescer, ela raciocinou.

Ela deveria ter se sentido culpada quando suas mãos se fecharam ao redor da carteira do Kazekage. Ela deveria ter se sentido culpada quando retirou o dinheiro. Ela deveria ter se sentido culpada quando pagou ao lojista pelo leque.

Quando ela segurou o leque em suas mãos, ferro negro e um design de três estrelas roxas em seu interior, ela _sabia_ que ela deveria sentir culpa.

Mas ela não sentia.

Ela era mais do que uma simples garota estúpida. Ele iria ensinar a si mesma e tornaria um bonito item de gentileza e sofisticação em uma máquina de matar.

Não, ela não sentia culpa de nada.

_**029. Haste de Ferro**_

Kankuro observou sua irmã se sentar à mesa e comer seu café-da-manhã. Sobre seu colo estava uma tanta larga haste de ferro negro.

- O que é isso?

Temari olhou para a haste. Ela a pegou e a abriu.

- Um leque.

- Oh. – Kankuro pensou em perguntar onde ela o tinha conseguido, mas achou que seria melhor que ele não soubesse. Ele presumiu que tinha alguma coisa haver com o dinheiro do Kazekage que 'desapareceu'.

- Eu vou treinar com isso. – Temari adicionou. – É a minha arma.

Kankuro mastigou a comida devagar. Ele achou um tanto estúpido usar um leque como uma arma, ela poderia ter escolhido algo _muito_ melhor, mas ele não disse nada. Se alguém poderia fazer isso possível, seria a Temari. Ele limpou o prato.

- Você precisa aprender a cozinhar melhor.

Temari franziu o cenho com raiva e bateu nele com o seu leque.

Eles nunca falavam sobre as coisas estranhas que o outro fazia.

_**030. Garota Estúpida**_

- Você é apenas uma garota estúpida. – eles zombavam.

A garganta de Temari se fechou e sua boca estava grudada como cola.

- Você só é treinada para ser uma shinobi por ser filha do Kazekage-sama. – eles diziam com desprezo. – É isso o que meu pai diz. Você é apenas uma garota estúpida.

Temari queria chorar. Ela tinha muito orgulho no fato dela não ter chorado. Em vez disso, suas mãos pegaram o pesado item negro que ela havia arrastado por aí o dia todo. Ela o balançou o mais forte que pode em direção aos dois garotos.

Um dos garotos a olhou, seu nariz sangrando.

- Você _quebou _o meu _naiz!_

As mãos de Temari tremiam. Seus braços estavam fracos e os sentia flácidos. Ela percebeu que o leque ficava mais pesado quando o balançava com toda a sua força. Ela não tinha nem ao menos aberto o leque... era enorme. E ela sabia que parecia ridícula segurando um leque que era maior do que ela, mas ela não ligava.

- Eu vou ser mais resistente e forte do que vocês dois jamais serão. – Temari murmurou cheia de raiva e decisão. – Eu não sou uma simples garota estúpida.

_**031. Nova Vida**_

Ele estava começando uma nova vida. Uma como um excelente shinobi. Um shinobi que ganharia um grande prestígio. Ele precisava de um novo visual. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava pensando quando comprou aquela tinta roxa. Ele não sabia o que estava pensando quando a lambuzou pelo seu rosto, mas quando estava pronto ele gostou do resultado. Ele gostou do novo Kankuro.

_**032. Tinta Roxa **_

Temari não tinha certeza do que dizer quando ela viu seu irmão Kankuro todo enfeitado com tinta. Era interessante.

Kankuro a olhou, seus olhos a desafiando a insultá-lo. Ela não o fez. Ele parecia ridículo, mas ela não disse nada. Ela apenas pegou seu leque e lhe disse que estaria treinando lá fora.

Esta era o relacionamento entre eles. Formado através dos anos de tentativas em se tornar um forte shinobi que valesse o prestígio de seu pai. Eles não conversavam como amigos normais ou brigavam como irmãos normais.

Mas eles sempre aceitavam o comportamento estranho um do outro.


	9. O Time: Primeiras Impressões

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_O Time: Primeiras Impressões_

_**033. Apenas Minha Sorte**_

Baki tinha que ser o Jounin mais azarado de toda Suna. Ele encarou os nomes de seus futuros alunos escritos no papel.

Temari.

Kankuro.

Gaara.

Uma violenta e perigosa mulher de temperamento curto. Um valentão cruel e perigoso barulhento. E um garoto assassino e perigosamente psicótico.

Ele estava para treinar as três pessoas _mais_ perigosas que habitavam a vila.

Oh, sim, Baki era o Jounin mais azarado de toda a vila.

_**034. Não ESTE Time**_

Quando Kankuro descobriu quem estaria no seu time, ele franziu o cenho em desgosto e deu voz ao seu desacordo.

Ninguém ouviu.

Agora aqui estava ele, em pé diante de seus companheiros de time e seu sensei. Temari, Gaara e algum Jounin de aparência engraçada chamado Baki. Ele não se importava com Baki e ele podia lidar com a Temari, mas por que Gaara tinha que estar em seu time? Ele supôs que isso era porque Gaara era ligado a ele e a Temari; e os idiotas – o conselho e o Kazekage, ambos achavam que ele estaria menos tentado a matar seus próprios irmãos. Como se _aquilo_ fizesse diferença para o ruivo: o garoto iria matar qualquer um que ele estivesse afim. Kankuro grunhiu. Ele não queria aquele garoto em seu time.

Ele não tinha medo dele, Kankuro concluiu.

Ele apenas odiava criancinhas pirralhas.

_**035. Apenas Outro Erro**_

Temari não sabia o que esperar de seu sensei e companheiros de time.

Baki era para ser realmente um bom shinobi, mas Temari havia aprendido a não colocar muita fé no que as pessoas diziam. Ele certamente não aparentava ser impressionante.

Quanto a Kankuro, ela havia parado de ser uma verdadeira irmã para ele há muito tempo. Ele era um bom shinobi; isso ela muito sabia. Nada sobre _quem_ ele era.

E Gaara... ela não sabia _nada_ sobre ele. Apenas de que ela muito forte.

Quando ela olhava para seu time, Temari pensou pela milionésima vez que o Kazekage não merecia ser o Kazekage. Este time não parecia ser uma boa combinação, não mesmo. Todos ali pareciam que desejassem estar em qualquer outro lugar.

_**036. Exército de Quatro Homens**_

Gaara olhou para as três pessoas a sua frente impassivelmente.

Eles supostamente deveriam ser seu 'time'.

O Shukaku riu. Gaara podia entender o porquê. Temari era durona, raivosa e tinha a força de tomar uma pequena vila por conta própria. Kankuro manejava sua marionete de forma experiente e a carregava com veneno suficiente para assassinar centenas antes que alguém pudesse perceber o que ele estaria fazendo.

Aquilo não era um _time_.

O Kazekage estava tentando criar um exército de quatro homens.


	10. A Derrota de Gaara em Konoha e a Mudança

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_A Derrota de Gaara em Konoha e a Mudança do Coração_

_**037. Mundo de Cristal**_

Gaara havia sido derrotado.

Ele perdera uma batalha.

Kankuro sempre pensou muitas coisas sobre o garoto ruivo. Ele era psicótico, assassino, perigoso, violento, insensível, poderoso, displicente, independente e um pirralho insensato. Mas para Kankuro o garoto sempre fora invencível. Ele era uma forte concha de metal que nunca poderia ser penetrada. Ferido em circunstâncias especiais, mas nunca derrotado. Gaara era incapaz de perder.

Mesmo assim aqui estava ele. Carregando um ruivo imóvel. Um garoto ruivo imóvel, fraco e derrotado.

Algo no mundo de Kankuro quebrou quando ele percebeu que Gaara havia perdido e o garoto havia de boa vontade aceitado a sua derrota.

De repente, o mundo que ele tinha criado fazia menos sentido do que fazia ontem.

_**038. Perdão**_

Temari quase tropeçou e caiu no chão quando ela ouviu aquelas palavras. Ela estava chocada – _além_ do que chocada. Afinal ela tinha experimentado tentar alcançar Gaara e aqui estava.

Ele queria dizer aquilo.

Ele sentia muito.

O problema era que ele não _precisava_ se desculpar. Temari havia o perdoado há muitos anos.

Ela apenas tinha esperança de que ele a perdoasse.

_**039. Mudado**_

Kankuro estava bem ciente de que alguma coisa em Gaara havia mudado desde o exame Chuunin. Algo que desapareceu durante a batalha que Gaara tivera com aquele garoto do Naruto.

_Alguma coisa_ tinha mudado.

Mas seu subconsciente ainda não conseguia envolver sua mente nisso. Ele ainda pensava em Gaara como um pirralho psicótico.

No entanto, ele iria tentar. Ele tinha que tentar. Gaara merecia uma segunda chance.

_**040. Graças àquele pirralho**_

Temari analisou o corte em seu braço. Ela praguejou e começou a enfaixá-lo. Ela já havia limpado efetivamente o ferimento. Não doía, mas ela ainda abominava em se machucar. Ver o seu próprio sangue era um tanto quanto... irritante para ela. Ela parou quando sentiu alguém a olhando.

Gaara.

Ele estava diante dela, olhos sem piscar analisando o profundo corte em seu braço.

Temari sorriu um pouco na direção dele e voltou a enfaixar o braço.

- Você... – Gaara pausou. – está bem?

Temari piscou.

- _O que?_

- Isso não dói... muito... não?

Temari sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Ele sinceramente se _importava_ com o seu bem-estar.

Gaara havia mudado desde que o ruivo lutou com o loiro barulhento de Konoha.

Ele mudara para melhor.

- Não. – ela conseguiu dizer, trabalhando em evitar em deixar suas lágrimas de felicidade caírem. – Está tudo bem. Estou bem.

Ele pareceu satisfeito.

- Que bom.

Temari se sentiu exultante e chocada. Ela sorriu largamente; ela iria mandar para aquele estúpido pirralho de blusão laranja um cartão o agradecendo.

- Eu iria odiar... se você se machucasse seriamente...

As bandagens escorregaram de suas mãos.

Dane-se o maldito cartão; ela iria mandar para aquele pirralho uma enorme parada.


	11. Isto é Amor

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_**Isto**__ é Amor_

_**041. Amor Fraterno**_

- Admita, Kankuro. – Temari pressionou, um sorriso provocador em seus lábios. – Você o _ama._ Apesar de todas as suas reclamações sobre ele ser um pirralho psicótico e assassino, você o _ama._

Kankuro cruzou os braços e rosnou. Tudo que ele tinha feito foi demonstrar preocupação para com Gaara quando os médicos cuidavam dos ferimentos de seu irmão e agora ele era bombardeado com acusações impossíveis. Mulheres eram irritantes. E daí se ele estava preocupado com seu irmão? O Uchiha afinal havia atravessado a armadura de areia do Gaara. O pirralho Uzumaki tinha o derrotado. Lhe era permitido estar preocupado. Gaara era para ser não-humano. Quando algo aterrorizante como aquela acontecia, ele podia mostra preocupação. Malditas mulheres.

- Admita! – Temari pressionou mais uma vez. – _Aww_... vamos, Kanky, admita que você ama o seu irmãozinho psicótico.

- Não me chame de Kanky. – ele rosnou.

Temari apenas sorriu e cantou suavemente sob sua respiração.

- Você ama o Gaara. Você ama o Gaara. Você ama o Gaara...

_**042. O que é amor?**_

Gaara estava sentado no telhado olhando as estrelas.

Ele ainda estava confuso. Ele não entendia nada.

O que _era_ amor?

As estrelas brilhavam sobre ele.

- Eu sempre senti como se elas estivessem zombando de mim. – uma voz suave disse. Gaara virou a cabeça. Era Temari. – Você não se importa, não? Se eu me juntar a você?

Gaara não disse nada, retornando seu olhar às estrelas. Cuidadosamente, Temari tentou sentar perto dele.

- O que... você quer dizer com… zombar de você? – ele perguntou áspero.

Temari sorriu desamparada.

- Elas são tão altas, tão bonitas, tão solitárias, tão fortes, tão brilhantes e tão inalcançáveis. Elas brilham quando é escuridão. Elas são tudo o que eu queria ser.

- ...Mas... elas não estão solitárias... elas nunca brilham sozinhas. – Gaara murmurou. – Elas estão sempre...

- Rodeadas. – Temari terminou para ele. – Eu sempre tentei seguir sozinha. Talvez isso tenha sido o meu problema.

- …Temari… o que é… o que é amor? – ele disse áspero.

Temari encarou as estrelas, seus olhos nublados.

- É...

Ela era a Temari. A mesma Temari entediante e um tanto doida que ele sempre conheceu. Mas ela estava diferente. Ou talvez _ele_ estivesse diferente. Ela estava mais suave, ele pensou. Mais gentil, talvez um pouco mais determinada e insegura. Era estranho vê-la mudada.

- Amor é, bem é engraçado. É a coisa mais complicada do mundo, e ao mesmo tempo a mais simples. É o forte desejo de quer ajudar alguém... – ela pausou. – É o desejo de se sacrificar por outro. Isso não faz nenhum sentido, mas é um bom sentimento. É um carinho tão profundo que você sofre quando vê aquele que ama sofrendo... Isso é amor.

Gaara observou as estrelas.

- Você... acha que... eu poderei ser... amado por alguém?

Temari sorriu e olhou para ele, calor em seus olhos.

- Você _é _amado, bobinho. _Eu_ amo você e Kankuro ama você. No entanto, ele nunca admitiria isso. Ele é esquisito com isso. – Temari hesitou um pouco, então se inclinou e lhe deu um rápido beijinho na bochecha dele. – Eu te vejo amanhã de manhã, irmãozinho.

_Amor._

Era uma coisa estranha.

_**043. Tagarelice**_

- Kankuro. – Gaara estava em pé diante a entrada da porta quando Kankuro remendava sua nova marionete.

- Sim, Gaara?

- O que é amor?

Kankuro piscou.

- É... é um sentimento engraçado que te faz idiota.

Gaara encarou Kankuro sem emoção.

- É só isso?

- Sim. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Mais ou menos.

- Temari é melhor em explicar. – ele disse abruptamente.

- É, ela tem essa coisa tagarela dentro dela.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

- Coisa tagarela?

Kankuro sorriu abertamente.

- Ela nunca cala a boca.

Nem mesmo Gaara conseguiu suprimir um pequeno sorriso.


	12. Pontos Fracos

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Pontos Fracos_

_**044. Tranqüilidade**_

- Ei, Kankuro. – Temari murmurou suavemente quando ela se sentava perto dele no sofá.

Kankuro desviou seu olhar da TV e focou sua atenção na sua irmã. As pernas dela estavam dobradas e trazidas próximas ao seu peito, com sua cabeça descansando sobre elas. Ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior como ela sempre fazia quando estava pensando muito em algo que a aborrecia.

- Sim, Tem?

- Você... – ela pausou e encarou o chão. Ela realmente _estava_ perturbada e confusa pelos seus pensamentos caso ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Temari sempre foi a mais corajosa, a mais forte, a mais resistente à verdadeira perturbação.

– Você acha que eu sou fraca? – a voz dela tremeu.

Levou um momento para Kankuro perceber sobre o que ela estava falando – os exames Chunnin. Temari nunca sentiu suas habilidades serem ameaçadas. Enquanto ela tinha tecnicamente vencido a batalha contra o pirralho da sombra preguiçoso, Temari se sentia como tivesse perdido. Ela tinha sido superada. Nenhum dos ataques dela realmente machucaram o garoto e a inteligência tática dele superrava a dela própria. Ela se sentia fraca.

- Claro que não, Temari. Você é a mais durona, a mais esquentada, a mais forte e a idiota mais irritante que conheço.

Temari sorriu.

- Você é _tão_ irritante.

- Faz parte do trabalho, mana.

_**045. Insetos...**_

Ele pulou e gritou, tapeando seu braço. Ele caiu desajeitado no chão, a cadeira caindo juntamente com ele. Uma minúscula criatura correu e se escondeu debaixo do sofá. Gaara o olhou com olhos sem expressão.

- É apenas um inseto.

Kankuro tremeu involuntariamente. Insetos nunca seriam mais apenas insetos. Não depois do garoto Aburame.

- Eu-.

Ele ainda podia sentir as milhões de pernas finas se arrastejando sobre ele. Podia ainda lembrar das mordidas dos insetos esmagados que ele gastou horas removendo do Karasu.

- Eu não gosto de insetos...


	13. A Morte do Kazekage

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_A Morte do Kazekage_

_**046.**__** Nunca Houve um Pai**_

- O pai de vocês está morto.

Os três irmãos encararam Baki impassíveis.

Temari estava cozinhando alguma coisa na cozinha; ela parou, espátula em meio ar e direcionou sua atenção a Baki. Kankuro estivera sentado em uma cadeira inclinada, também na cozinha explicando algo para seu irmão caçula; ele parou no meio da frase e se sentou ereto para olhar para seu sensei. Gaara estava sentado no chão, pernas cruzadas ouvindo atentamente a explicação de Kankuro; ele franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça em direção a declaração de Baki.

Kankuro, como sempre, falou primeiro.

- 'Pai'?

- O Kazekage.

Todos os três irmãos piscaram. Temari deu de ombros e continuou a cozinhar.

- Você gostaria de ficar para o jantar, Baki?

Kankuro grunhiu e continuou com a sua explicação.

- Como eu estava dizendo...

Gaara não demonstrou nenhuma reação às notícias e voltou a ouvir a explicação de Kankuro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não sentiam nenhum remorso, ou pena, ou desespero; afinal, eles nunca tiveram realmente um pai para começar.

_**047. Bons Ventos o Levem**_

Parecia ridículo estar em pé diante uma multidão, um lírio do deserto em mãos, vestindo negro. Parecia ridículo estar ali sem Karasu amarrado a suas costas. Parecia hipocrisia ao menos _pensar _em se aproximar do túmulo e colocar a flor diante à foto.

Parecia absolutamente irritante estar naquele funeral. E daí se aquele homem _fora_ o Kazekage? Por que _ele_ tinha que comparecer? E _daí_ se aquele homem era seu pai biológico? O que aquilo importava?

Assim que Kankuro encarou o túmulo, ele poderia ter dado risada. Aqui estava ele, _em um funeral_: um lugar onde pessoas iam para _lamentar_ a perder de alguém amado.

Ele tinha considerado seriamente usar uma roupa toda amarela.

Até onde ele tinha noção, aquele era um dia feliz.

Ele derrubou a flor na areia abaixo de si e a esmagou até se tornar pó com seu pé.

- Bons ventos o levem. – ele disse claramente.

_**048. Aparência da Imagem Perfeita**_

Temari era só aparências. Ela sempre quis aparentar ser resistente, forte, capaz, decisiva e feminina. Aquela aparência era mias importante do que qualquer outra de um dia comum. Ela vestia preto. Um kimono preto, um obi negro e luvas escuras. Ela dispensou a blusa de rede. Não seria uma boa idéia usar este tipo de coisa nesta ocasião. Informal e tudo aquilo estragaria. Temari encarou seu leque.

Seria desrespeitoso...

Ela prendeu o leque a suas costas. Ela não podia deixar aquilo para trás assim.

Ela se olhou no espelho. Temaria olhou para a parte de uma filha em luto que cumpre suas obrigações, se não um pouco desrespeitosa devido ao leque. Ela só precisava de mais uma coisa...

Temari prendeu um button de um rosto sorrindo na frente de seu kimono. Afinal, era um dia feliz. O Kazekage estava morto.

Temari sorriu.

Ela era apenas aparências.

_**049. A Única Coisa Boa**_

Gaara maravilhava-se com o procedimento a sua frente.

Temari usava um button sorridente em seu peito e estava sorrindo como doida. Kankuro derrubou o adorável lírio do deserto e a esmagou contra o chão desejando felicidade. Eles eram a carne e o sangue do Kazekage e mesmo assim seus dois irmãos pareciam os mais felizes, os menos em luto, os menos arrependidos.

Gaara se fixou no túmulo, seus olhos desprovidos de emoção.

Aquele homem havia o estragado quando criança, logo depois tentou matá-lo, e por fim tentou usá-lo como uma peça de xadrez. Aquele homem nunca se importou com ele. Ele nunca se importara com ninguém.

Gaara encarou seus irmãos e depois olhou de volta para o túmulo um tanto frio.

- Adeus, pai... – ele sussurrou.

Aquele homem pode não ter sido nenhuma coisa boa. Aquele homem podia não ter merecido nenhum choro. Mas aquele homem tinha feito uma _boa_ decisão.

Ele tinha uma família agora.

Ele era mais do que apenas um monstro.

E seus irmãos podiam ver isso.

Pela primeira vez, _ele_ conseguia ver isso.

Ele devia uma ao Kazekage.

Só um pouquinho.


	14. Ser Melhor do que Antes

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Ser Melhor do que Antes_

_**050.**__** Tudo o que Você Tem**_

Quando Temari colocava alguma coisa na cabeça – qualquer coisa, ela dava tudo de si.

Talvez fosse devido ao jeito que crescera, devido ao lugar que fora criada. Ela nunca, _nunca_ se acalmaria por ser aceitável, ela nunca se deixaria ser boa, ela tinha que ser ótima, ela tinha que ser _fantástica._

Ela provara a Suna que ela era uma poderosa ninja, ela tinha provado ao Kazekage anterior de que ela era um trunfo valioso, ela tinha provado aos seus irmãos de que ela era forte.

Mas ela estava longe de terminar.

Ela encontrara sua derrota em Konoha. Ela havia sido fraca. Ela havia sido superada por um jovem garoto chauvinista.

E;a treinaria até que suas mãos estivessem quebradas e ensangüentadas. Ela treinaria até que seu corpo estivesse tão exausto que ela se tornaria incapaz de se movimentar. Ela treinaria até que não conseguisse olhar seu rosto no espelho sem uma careta de repulsa.

Temari se recusava a ser _aquele_ ninja. Ser uma fraca, estúpida e débil kunoichi. Ela seria ótima. Ela provaria a si mesma para Konoha.

Para aquele ninja das sombras, Nara Shikamaru.

Ela provaria seu valor a si mesma.

Temari sempre dava tudo de si.

_**051. Eu Não Entendo a sua Lógica**_

Kankuro encarou, irritado e confuso a sua irmã.

- Por que eu tenho que encontrar um jeito para lutar fora do alcance do seu leque? Eu posso facilmente lidar com aqueles inimigos.

- Eu também quero encontrar um jeito de atacar escondida.

- Gaara pode cuidar disso. Ele tem 'o olho' e sua areia alcança quase tudo.

- Nós não vamos ficar sempre juntos.

- E você vai ser inteligente o bastante para não entrar em uma luta onde você está claramente em desvantagem sem nenhum de nós como reforço.

Temri derrubou seu leque no chão e apoiou-se nele.

- Kankuro. – ela suspirou. – Eu luto minhas próprias batalhas. Eu...

Ela olhou para algum lugar distante.

– Eu tenho metas e sonhos. – ela olhou para ele. – Eu vou lutar pelos meus próprios sonhos. Eu não quero ser a fraca que sempre tem que depender dos outros.

Kankuro ainda estava irritado. Isso _ainda_ não fazia sentido pra ele.

_**052. Feridas Enfraquecidas**_

Kankuro estivera com raiva de si mesmo por muito tempo depois do fiasco em Konoha. Eles três haviam estragado tudo e haviam perdido – terrivelmente. Em diferente da maioria das ocasiões, ele não podia colocar a culpa em alguém por isso.

Claro, aquilo poderia ter sido diferente se Gaara não estivesse tão precipitado e psicótico. Poderia ter sido diferente se Temari não estivesse tão determinada a lutar nos exames. Mas aquilo teria sido diferente se ele fosse um ninja melhor.

Ele podia ter _feito_ alguma coisa.

Por isso, ele estava com raiva. Claro, ele logo descobriu que era uma boa coisa que tudo tivesse fracassado, porque eles foram enganado pelo Orochimaru, mas isso não mudava no quão bravo ele estava com a sua fraqueza.

Ele ainda não era o ninja mais forte, mas ele estava mias forte.

Ele havia treinado e remendado e traballhado. Ele estava muito mais forte do que no dia do incidente de Konoha.

Ele não estava mais com raiva, mas ele nunca se esqueceria. Ele não queria sentir aquele tipo de fraqueza nunca mais.


	15. O Time: Últimas Impressões

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_O Time: Últimas Impressões_

_**053.**__** Peças Desobedientes**_

Eles haviam sido manipulados para se tornarem um pequeno exército poderoso do Kazekage. O Kazekage tinha tentado torná-los em ferramentas sem sentimentos. Mas ele falhara em vários níveis. Ele não controlava nenhum deles. Ele nunca os controlara.

Temari faria sempre aquilo que queria no fim. Kankuro, apesar de suas tiradas em pirralhos desobedientes, tendia a ignorar todas as ordens de autoridades. E Gaara nunca o ouviria depois de todas as vezes em que ele tentara matá-lo.

Seus peões haviam se tornado seres muito mais valorosos do que o esperado, e eles _nunca_ seriam manipulados por ele.

_**054. Família Recuperada**_

Temari tinha que admitir que ela havia parado de acreditar que os adultos sabiam de tudo quando Gaara nasceu. Ela começou a acreditar que os adultos sabiam de nada quando Yashamaru foi assassinado. Ela acreditava que o Kazekage era um idiota incapaz quando o Shukaku tomou controle de Gaara pela primeira vez.

Ela começou a perceber que ela estava errada quando ela, Kankuro, Gaara e Baki estavam se enturmando. Baki sabia do que ele estava falando em quase todo o tempo. Mas ele tinha uma tendência de estar errado muitas vezes, embora diferente da maioria dos adultos ele admitia que estava errado. E o Kazekage não era tão idiota; ele _fizera_ uma boa decisão: juntos, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki e ela mesma, eram um excelente time.

E isso permitia a ela a chance de recuperar a família que tinha perdido.

_**055. Porque Nós Crescemos **_

Kankuro iria morrer. Ele iria morrer, fácil e simples. A única pessoa perto que poderia ajudá-lo era Gaara e o moleque nunca iria se deixar aberto a um ataque para salvá-lo.

De qualquer forma, por que ele deveria? Kankuro nunca fizera algo pra o seu irmão caçula.

Kankuro cerrou o maxilar e se preparou para a vinda do golpe final.

Ele nunca veio.

Em vez disso, uma parede de areia estava a sua frente, bloqueando o impacto.

Kankuro olhou para Gaara. O garoto tinha um corte fresco em seu braço. Um que ele provavelmente conseguiu ao protegê-lo. Ele tinha divergido sua atenção dos inimigos.

- Você está bem? – Gaara murmurou, bloqueando os ataques de ambos os inimigos.

Kankuro se levantou e tomou o controle de Karasu mais uma vez.

- Estou bem.

Ele estava feliz que Gaara era seu companheiro de time. O garoto não era tão pirralho a final de contas.

_**056. Mais do Que Apenas Milícia **_

- Hah! Eu ganhei! – Kankuro exclamou dando um soco no ar com felicidade.

Temari o alcançou e se curvou descansando suas mãos em seus joelhos.

- Não é justo. – Temari murmurou entre o arfar. – Eu exijo uma revanche.

Gaara os alcançou em terceiro, ainda mais sem fôlego do que a Temari.

- Como...que ele... é... mais rápido... do que... nós... dois...? – ele respirou.

- É o meu leque. – Temari imediatamente respondeu. – Ele pesa muito. É por isso que ele ganhou.

- _Por favor._ – Kankuro falou bravo. – Eu estou carregando Karasu e Kuroari.

- Meu leque é muito mais pesado que as suas marionetes. Além disso, olhe para o Gaara, o vaso dele deve ser mais pesado que as marionetes.

- De jeito nenhum!

Gaara sorriu um pouco e devagar enquanto seus irmãos brigavam. Este time havia sido formado pelo o Kazekage como um pequeno exército. Eles tinham sido criados para serem frios, calculistas, cruéis e indiferentes, mas eles não eram.

Eles tinham mudado.

Eles _eram_ um time.

E desde que o Kazekage não estivesse ali para ver seu plano fracassar, desde que ele não estivesse ali para vê-los se transformar em suas próprias pessoas, aquilo ainda seria doce para o seu paladar e faria o ruivo sorrir. Eles eram normais (bem, _um pouco_ normais), eram felizes. Eles se permitiam se divertir em jogos estúpidos como corridas. Mas o mais importante, eles amavam um ao outro. Eles se importavam um com o outro. Eles _eram_ um time.

O _melhor_ time em Suna.

O antigo Kazekage deveria estar se revirando em sua cova.

_**057. Jounin Sorturdo**_

Temari sorriu largamente.

- Feliz aniversário, Baki. – a loira deu uma cotovelada em Gaara.

A areia naturalmente a parou de realmente machucá-lo, mas Gaara pegou a mensagem através da gentil parede de areia.

- ...Nós... Temari...

Ele estendeu as mãos revelando um bolo disforme de creme amanteigado com as palavras 'Feliz Aniversário' em uma escrita elegante e curvada de um agradável glacê roxo.

– Bolo. – ele terminou de forma lamentável. Ele encarou o bolo, um franzido em seu rosto, obviamente sentindo que havia feito aquilo tudo errado. Ele olhou para o Kankuro. – Eu disse tudo errado, não?

Kankuro sorriu.

- Nah, eu sempre achei que as palavras eram superestimadas. 'Bolo' é tudo que alguém precisa ouvir no aniversário de uma pessoa. – ele olhou para Baki. – Oh, sim, feliz aniversário. Gaara escreveu as palavras. Temari fez o bolo e eu tentei comê-lo quando a Temari não estava olhando.

Temari empurrou o controlar de marionetes em aborrecimento.

- Foi idéia do Kankuro.

Baki sorriu. Ele tinha que ser o Jounin mais sortudo de toda a Suna. Nenhum outro shinobi que conhecia teria feito tal coisa para seu sensei. Ele olhou para os três irmãos. Ele eram várias coisas, mas ele tinha sorte em tê-los como alunos.


	16. Tendências da Irmã Louca

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Tendências da Irmã Louca_

_**058.**__** Temari -igual- Leque**_

Quando Temari começou pela primeira vez a treinar com o leque ela se sentiu como se seus braços fossem cair. Quando estes meros dias passaram, o peso do leque pareceu desaparecer.

O leque não mais parecia como uma arma, mas uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. Ela não conseguia sair de casa sem o ferro negro preso a sua pessoa.

Todos em Suna também a via conectada com o leque. Ela era a garota violenta e louca com um leque pesado.

Ninguém queria cruzar o seu caminho.

Mas ela não se importava com a sua reputação. Ela apenas amava seu leque.

_**059. Tudo Menos Fraca**_

Gaara entrou em casa e se sentou na cadeira de madeira à mesa da cozinha. Kankuro estava empurrando a comida para dentro da boca. Ele ainda podia ouvir os rosnados e furiosas falas da Temari vindos de fora.

- Por que ela... está se esforçando tanto?

Kankuro engoliu a comida que estava mastigando.

- Olha, Gaara, Temari odeia se sentir fraca. E neste momento ela se sente fraca. Então ela vai se acabar até que isto quase a mate. É assim que ela lida com as coisas.

Gaara não entendeu.

- Ela não é fraca. Ela nunca choraria ou gritaria de dor. Ela não se importa com o que as pessoas dizem. Ela não pode ser manipulada. Ela é durona. – Gaara franziu o cenho. - Ela é tudo menos fraca.

Kankuro deu de ombros.

- Ela foi derrotada em Konoha. Isso a está matando. A mata mais ainda por ter sido superada por aquele moleque da sombra.

Gaara caminhou até a janela e olhou para a sua irmã. Kankuro voltou a comer.

Ela estava tentando. Suor escorria pela testa dela, seus braços estavam tremendo e ela estava vermelha devido ao calor e à exaustão. Ela não era realmente fraca. Ele nunca tinha pensado que ela era fraca. Estúpida e insensata, mas nunca fraca. Gaara abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora. Ele ainda não entendia, mas ela era a sua irmã e ele a ajudaria se ela o deixasse.

_**060. Cabelo Porco-Espinho**_

Temari estava examinando o seu cabelo em um espelho de mão enquanto Kankuro e Gaara estavam sentados no sofá assistindo TV. A loira estava sentada no chão posicionando o espelho desse jeito e do outro, assim poderia ver seu cabelo da maioria dos ângulos que ela podesse criar.

Os olhos de Gaara ocasionalmente desviaram da TV para sua irmã em confusão. Depois de um tempo, a confusão era muita para se agüentar.

- Temari... – ele disse áspero. – Por que... você está... fazendo... isso?

Kankuro olhou para a sua irmã.

- Porque ela é uma garota. – ele explicou para o seu irmão caçula. – E loira. É de conhecimento comum que garotas loiras são malucas e obcecadas pela aparência.

- Cala a boca, Kankuro. – Temari rosnou. Ela olhou para Gaara. – Eu estava só... meu cabelo... – Temari suspirou. – Vocês dois acham que o meu cabelo está bom? Ou é ridículo?

- Você parece um porco-espinho. – Kankuro murmurou e mudou de canal.

Temari estava a ponto de atacar seu irmão quando Gaara falou.

- Eu acho que o seu cabelo faz você parecer diferente... faz você ser... interessante... e bonita.

Temari sorriu e abaixou o espelho.

- Obrigada, Gaara.

Gaara ficou tentado a perguntar pelo o quê, mas descobriu ser um daqueles atos de amor que ele ainda não entendia.

_**061. Kamatari**_

Um pequeno furão estava sentado no ombro da Temari. Ele carregava uma foice e usava uma máscara estranha. Ele também vestia um pequeno casaco engraçado. Gaara esquadrinhou curiosamente o furão. Ele conteu o desejo de cutucar a criatura com a sua areia.

Ele era horripilante.

Gaara suspeitou que aquilo não era domesticado. Embora fosse difícil de acreditar desde que aquilo vestia toda aquela roupa engraçada.

- O que é isso?

- Eu o convoquei. – Temari disse orgulhosa. – Conheça o Kamatari.

O furão pulou do ombro da Temari para o dele. O horripilante furão parecia estar olhando para ele de cima a baixo – examinando-o.

- Este é o meu irmão Gaara, Katamari. – ela disse para o furão. Aquilo apenas o olhava curiosamente.

- Você... você pode tirar essas coisa de mim, Temari? – Gaara disse devagar, encarando o furão com cuidado. – É... aterrorizante.

- _Ele_, Gaara, não coisa. E Kamatari _não_ é aterrorizante. Ele é muito bonitinho e maneiro.

Gaara olhou para o furão e pensou sobre o que Kankuro constantemente falava. Talvez o controlador de marionetes tivesse certa razão. Se Temari achava aquela coisa bonitinha, ela era certamente insana.


	17. Aliados da Folha, Shinobi da Areia

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Aliados da Folha, Shinobi da Areia_

_**062.**__** Nova Missão**_

- Vocês vão ajudar os ninjas de Konoha, como foi pedido pela – pela Hokage.

Ele olhou incerto para o impassível ruivo. Todos sempre olhavam. Gaara podia ver o homem movendo-se com dificuldade. Ele estava tentando dar a eles uma missão, mas com medo de dar ordens ao Gaara. Todos, exceto seus irmãos e Baki.

- Qual é a situação? – Temari perguntou firmemente, ignorando o medo do homem.

O homem se remexeu.

- Eu– É incerto. Um–um dos genins parece estar tentando abandonar Konoha. Acredita-se que está sendo ajudado pelos ninjas do Som. Nós não sabemos muito...

- Não que isso realmente importe. – Kankurouu disse frio. – Mas quem é o genin idiota?

- O-o Uchiha.

Temari balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Há algo mais?

O homem balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos. – Gaara disse ríspido.

- Hai. – Temari e Kankuro responderam.

O homem foi deixado sozinho, os três shinobis haviam ido embora. Independentemente deles estarem se tornando os ninjas mais fortes de Suna ou não, eles ainda eram as pessoas mais assustadoras que ele já conheceu.

_**063. Confiança**_

Eles estavam atrás dos ninjas de Konoha que estava perseguindo o Uchiha Sasuke. Eles eram a prova de que Suna tinha restabelecido uma aliança com Konoha.

Nenhum deles se importava.

Eles sentiam como se devessem algo a Konoha.

- Eles se separaram. – Gaara constatou.

Havia de fato um distúrbio de chakra a direita da trilha que eles estavam seguindo.

- Eles devem ter feito isso para deixar que os outros continuem. – Temari concluiu. – Eles poderiam precisar de ajuda.

Kankuro se separou.

- Eu vou ajudar este aqui, Vocês dois continuem.

- Você tem certeza? – Temari perguntou.

- VÃO.

Temari e Gaara continuaram, deixando Kankuro dar uma olhada no outro. Ele era o irmão dela e Temari confiava nele. Ele ficaria bem. Ele era um poderoso shinobi.

Eles sentiram outro distúrbio.

- Eu vou atrás deste, Gaara. Você continua.

Gaara a analisou com cuidado antes de balançar a cabeça em confirmação e seguiu em frente. Eles confiavam um no outro. Além disso, eles tinham coisas a provar.

_**064. Provando a si Mesma **_

Ela sorriu largamente.

- Como foi?

Ele parecia chocado, desconcertado e até mesmo um pouco assustado. Aquela expressão rapidamente desapareceu e foi substituído por um sorriso preguiçoso e um grunhido.

Ela fora bem. Temari estava feliz consigo mesma. Ela tinha salvado o pirralho da sombra preguiçoso. E ela o tinha feito em um inacreditável curto período de tempo. Ela tinha um forte desejo de dançar. Ele não a agradeceu de verdade ou lhe disse que ela fora bem, mas o sorriso dizia tudo isso a ela. Era um _verdadeiro_ sorriso. Um sorriso de gratidão. Ações falavam mais alto do que palavras, de qualquer forma.

Ao redor deles jaziam troncos e tocos de árvores cortadas. Em algum lugar debaixo daquele entulho todo estava Tayuya.

Temari tinha mais do que provado a si mesma.

- Então? E agora?

_**065. Habilidades de Liderança**_

Ambos o garoto e o cachorro estavam machucados. O garoto podia se mover, mas Kankuro tinha medo de que ao se mover iria piorar os ferimentos dele. Infelizmente ele não sabia nenhum jutsu médico. Eles poderiam vir a calhar. Ele se ajoelhou próximo ao garoto e contemplou suas opções.

- Você deveria ir na frente... – o garoto-cachorro murmurou. – Naruto e Shikamaru poderão precisar da sua ajuda.

- Não. – Kankuro disse, olhando calmamente o ferimento no estômago do garoto. – Eles estarão bem. Temari e Gaara foram na frente para ajudar os outros. Além disso, deixar alguém machucado como você está aqui não é uma opção.

O cachorro parecia muito mal também.

- Se você estivesse preocupado com os seus companheiros você deveria-.

- Por que eu me preocuparia? – Kankuro o interrompeu. – Eles são fortes e poderosos. Temari é uma pavio-curto. Ela irá dar conta de qualquer coisa ou pessoa que a irritar. E o mesmo para o Gaara, bem, você sabe. Você é o único com quem estou preocupado. Você está sangrando muito.

- Eu estou bem... É o Akamaru...

- O cachorro?

- É.

Kankuro suspirou. Ele realmente não gostava de fazer decisões. Esperar não seria uma boa idéia, mas mover o garoto também não parecia atraente. Ele não era do tipo de liderança. Este era o forte da Temari. Ele se levantou.

- Nós precisamos seguir para Konoha. Segure firme o... Akamaru. Eu vou te carregar.

O garoto parecia querer protestar, mas gemeu e estremeceu, seus olhos refletindo a profunda dor.

- ...Tudo bem.

_**066. Melhor Curso de Ação**_

Gaara fechou os olhos por um momento. Ele estava cansado, fraco e desprovido de chakra. Ele não seria de ajuda alguma se ele fosse atrás do Naruto. Lee... ele também estava fraco. Eles iriam apenas atrapalhar o loiro caso eles continuassem. A única coisa lógica a se fazer era bater em retida. Ir até Konoha. De qualquer forma, atenção médica era necessária. Ele encarou Lee.

- Nós precisamos ir para Konoha. Nós somos inúteis se continuarmos adiante.

- Não. Nós- Você está certo, mas nós deveríamos ajudar os outros. Aqueles deixados para trás.

- Não. – disse Gaara firme. – A melhor coisa a se fazer é se apressar para Konoha. Pedir a eles por ajuda e recuperar os outros.

- Mas-.

- Você é um ninja médico? Você sabe algum ninjutsu médico?

Lee abraçou sua cabeça.

- Não...

Gaara se levantou.

- No entanto, nossa presença não iria ajudar. Se nós nos apressarmos para voltar, nós podemos pedir por um grupo médico para ajudá-los e alguns shinobis para ir atrás do Naruto. Nós somos inúteis neste momento.

Lee balançou a cabeça em acordo e tirou os pesos de suas pernas.

- Eu temo que você terá que me alcançar, Gaara-san. Você tem razão, nós precisamos nos apressar, e eu sou muito mais rápido.

Garra concordou. Lee lhe deu um grande sorriso, um polegar para cima e se pôs a correr.


	18. Depois do Fracasso da Missão de Resgate

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Depois do Fracasso da Missão de Resgate_

_**067.**__** Coisas para Fazer**_

- Cheh. – Kankuro murmurou. – O que há de errado, Temari?

A loira parecia um tanto incomodada. Os olhos dela perambulavam pelo chão e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

- Eu-eu... preciso fazer uma coisa.

Kankuro a olhou estranho e Gaara inclinou a cabeça em questionamento. Kankuro suspirou.

- Eu não acho que você me diria _o que_ você precisa fazer.

- É só... – Temari estalou a língua e virou sua cabeça para o lado em sua usual maneira altiva. – Eu só tenho que _fazer_ uma coisa, okay, Kankuro? – Ela colocou suas mãos na cintura e olhou para ele, uma expressão irritada no rosto. – Eu alcanço vocês depois. Não esquente e não reclame.

Kankuro rolou os olhos. _Aquela_ era a sua irmã; ele tinha se preocupado por um segundo.

No entanto, ele ainda estava curioso. Ele provavelmente teria continuado a cutucar se não fosse por Gaara.

- Tudo bem. – o caçula disse, seus braços cruzados. – Não faça nada de estúpido. Nós vamos estar no hotel. Traga alguma comida quando você terminar.

Temari bateu no garoto com o seu leque.

- _Baka_! Por que eu traria alguma coisa pra você? Parece mais que você está me dando permissão. Eu não estava _pedindo_. Eu estava _notificando_.

Gaara a encarou sem emoção. Ele apenas deu meia volta e seguiu em direção ao hotel.

- Lembre-se, Temari, _comida_.

Kankuro viu Temari ranger os dentes e andar na direção contrária murmurando com raiva.

- Irmãos estúpidos. Eles todos deveriam _morrer_...

Kankuro sorriu e seguiu Gaara.

- Oi, Gaara.

Gaara virou sua cabeça um pouco em reconhecimento.

- Para onde ela está indo?

- Isso é problema dela. – Gaara disse baixo. Gaara nunca perguntou coisas estúpidas como 'por que' ou fingir inocência. Kankuro realmente apreciava aquele aspecto na personalidade de seu irmão. Coisas entediosas assim eram irritantes.

- Mas você sabe, certo?

- Eu tenho uma idéia.

Kankuro rosnou.

Gaara sorriu um pouco. Kankuro se preocupava de mais. Temari era uma grande garota. Ela _era_ a irmã mais velha deles; ela poderia tomar conta de si mesma. Além disso, tudo que ela estava fazendo era indo em direção ao hospital. Para ver quem, Gaara não tinha certeza. Ele suspeitava que isso tinha algo a ver com o ninja das sombras.

- Eu não gosto disso. – Kankuro resmungou.

- Oh, cala a boca agora. Ela irá trazer comida e ela é perfeitamente capaz de tomar conta dela mesma.

Kankuro resmungou de novo.

_**068. Por Que Eu Deveria Me Importar?**_

Ela não sabia o que estava planejando fazer quando ela entrou no prédio, mas ela se sentia como que tivesse que estar lá. Ela não conseguia encontrar a razão do porquê, mas apenas o fato dela estar ali lhe provava que havia algo estranho naquela coisa toda.

Temari suspirou e colocou seus pensamentos de lado. Ela andou através dos corredores até que ela o viu. Ele estava sentado na sala de espera girando os dedos, nervoso. Temari respirou fundo, e então caminhou para dentro da sala. Ela se sentou diretamente do lado oposto do dele e cruzou as pernas. Ela descansou suas mãos no joelho e olhou atentamente para ele. Ele não levantou os olhos para encontrá-la, mas o girar dos dedos pararam, apenas por um momento, e depois recomeçaram. Ela não disse uma palavra. Ela não achava que isso ajudaria, não naquele momento. Ela manteve seus lábios selados, somente o encarando. Ele estava preocupado. O tempo passava devagar, nada além do silêncio a saudando. O silêncio não a incomodava de verdade. Ela viveu no silêncio a maior parte de sua infância, mas agora as palavras estavam inundando a ponta da língua, tentando-a a falar.

- Não adianta ficar nervoso. – ela disse calmamente. Ela não sabia por que se importava, não mesmo. – Sacrifícios são partes inevitáveis de uma missão.

Claro, aquilo provavelmente não era a coisa mais reconfortante de se ouvir, especialmente quando seu amigo estava em estado crítico, mas era naquilo que Temari mais pensava. Ela sempre odiou ser tratada como criança, apesar de poucos se atreverem a tratá-la assim. Mas sempre de uma hora ou outra alguns idiotas tentavam, achando que ela era uma alma inútil em desesperada necessidade de palavras de conforto. Isso sempre lhe soou tão menosprezante, tão... padronizado.

Às vezes a fria, dura e amarga verdade era necessária ser dita. Temari acreditava em ser honesta. Nada mais era necessário; a única coisa que fantasiosas e doces palavras frívolas faziam era obscurecer a verdadeira mensagem.

- Você teve treinamento emocional, não é?

- O treinamento é diferente de um combate real. – houve uma pausa antes que ele falasse novamente. – Eu sempre soube como eram as missões, e eu pensei que eu tinha entendido como era o mundo de um shinobi.

Temari não disse nada. Ele estava realmente lutando contra si mesmo. Ele estava incrivelmente perturbado.

- Esta foi a primeira vez que fui capitão de equipe em uma missão, e agora eu entendo... eu não sirvo para ser um shinobi.

As palavras dele eram claras, simples e precisas. Elas eram detalhadas e profundas. Ela estava um pouco desapontada e até um pouco surpresa. Ele estava planejando em desistir novamente.

- Fragilidade inesperada... homens são estranhos...

Ele se levantou.

- Eu não deveria ter sido o líder de equipe nesta vez. Tudo que eu fiz foi colocar minha confiança nos outros. Fui muito ingênuo. Eu não tinha força suficiente. – ele cerrou os punhos. – Foi tudo culpa minha.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram um pouco ao ouvir uma resposta diferente do que ele dissera em seu discurso.

- Você tem medo de se machucar?

Shikamaru não respondeu. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, olhos fixados no chão e andou através do corredor.

Temari não se mexeu. A mesma pergunta de antes esvoaçou pela sua mente.

Por que ela se importava? Ele era apenas um ninja qualquer. Por ela se importaria?

_**069. Porque Quando Isso Atinge o Chão: Não Importa **_

Ele estava chorando. Nara Shikamaru estava chorando. Isso deveria ter a feito rolar os olhos em aborrecimento ou fazê-la se sentir irritada, mas a cena não a fez.

Era um tanto... um momento delicado... e ela...

Temari fechou os olhos por um segundo. Ele tinha aprendido a lição, ela raciocinou. Isso o faria ser uma pessoa melhor no futuro. Ele estava mudando. Era por isso que ela se sentia tão... estranha naquela momento.

Temari suspirou intimamente. Ela não conseguia desvendar aquilo. Ela sabia que aquele momento significaria algo pra ele no futuro. Ela sabia... mas não sabia o porquê dela sentir que aquele momento iria ter alguma importância para ela também. Ela não sabia por que ela se sentia assim.

Ela sentia... empatia.

Pelo Nara Shikamaru.

Ela apenas não entendia por que.

Ela o estudou. Talvez isso não importasse. Ela estava ali por alguma razão e ele estava passando por um momento importante. Talvez, no desenrolar de tudo... realmente não importava o porquê.

_**070. Anões Hiperativos com Kunais **_

Temari rolou os olhos.

- E eu aqui pensando que você odiasse criancinhas piralhas.

Kankuro deu de ombros.

- Eles não são tão ruins. Eles são apenas anões hiperativos com kunais.

Temari riu.

- O quê?

- 'Anões hiperativos com kunais'? – ela perguntou segurando a risada.

- Cheh, eles são melhores que você quando criança.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Oh?

- Você era uma loira anã psicótica, emocional e _assassina_.

Temari riu de novo.

- Olha aqui, Kankuro. Continue falando com bom humor sobre estes 'anões' e você vai acabar sendo professor.

Ele bufou.

- É, certo.

Temari riu de novo.

_**071. Alegrias de Ensinar**_

Uma estranha garota com dois rabos de cavalo e óculos olhou para ela. Moegi era como a chamavam. Temari pegou a shuriken das mãos da garota.

- Você está segurando errado. Se você segurar assim sua mira não vai ser boa, e na pior das situações você irá se machucar. – ela segurou a shuriken com cuidado diante da garota. – Você deveria segurar desse jeito, vê?

Temari jogou a shuriken no alvo.

- Bem na mosca! – Moegi exclamou.

Temari entregou uma outra shuriken para a garota.

- Tente agora.

A garotinha tentou novamente. Sua pontaria ainda não era muito boa, mas estava segurando a shuriken corretamente.

- Muito melhor, mas você precisa trabalhar a pontaria. Vamos, tente de novo. – Temari sorriu.

Ensinar não era tão ruim. Ela não se devotaria àquilo, mas era legal. Ela elevou os olhos e percebeu que Shikamaru a estava olhando.

- _Humph!_ – ela disse altiva, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

_**072. O Que Há com Aquilo?**_

- Então... Temari. – Kankuro começou cuidadoso quando eles retornavam a Suna. – Por que você chamou o ninja das sombras de bebê chorão?

Kankuro enfiou ainda mais suas mãos dentro dos bolsos e deu a sua irmã um sorriso provocador.

- Cheh. – Temari murmurou dando-lhe um olhar fixo. – Como se isso fosse da sua conta.

Kankuro deu de ombros.

- Só me parece nada amigável.

- Tanto faz.

Kankuro sorriu largamente, uma teoria começando a se fazer em sua mente.

- Ok, mana.


	19. Status de Jounin

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Status de Jounin_

_**073.**__** Eu Estou Pedindo Demais?**_

Ela estava desapontada. Para dizer o mínimo. Ela era oficialmente uma Jounin e era como se ninguém se importasse. Quando ela contou para seus irmãos, as reações deles foram... menos entusiásticas do que ela esperava.

- Baki me contou. – Gaara dissera.

- Tudo bem. – Kankurou tinha resmungado, nem ao menos desviando seu olhar de sua nova marionete.

Isso era... perturbador. Era como se eles tivessem esperando por isso; então sua capacidade de conseguir o status não era de grande importância. Temari sabia que conseguiria. Como ela poderia _não_ se tornar uma Jounin? Mas o fato de ninguém parabenizá-la, nem mesmo um pouquinho, a abalou. Ela nunca foi de palavras fantasiosas e de encorajamento, mas... tudo que ela queria era uma palavra. Uma palavra seria suficiente.

'Parabéns'.

Era pedir muito?

_**074. Você está feliz?**_

Kankuro se inclinou contra o balcão da cozinha e assistia sua irmã cortar os legumes.

- Parece que me tornei Jounin.

Temari parou e sorriu largamente. Ela o abraçou com entusiasmo.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você!

Kankuro contorceu-se para se livrar do abraço.

- Amor de mais, mana.

Temari rolou os olhos.

- Você é tão esquisito.

Ela sempre fazia um grande caso de tudo. Ela sempre fazia tudo por _eles_. Por ele e por Gaara. Ele às vezes se preocupava se ela fazia qualquer coisa por ela mesma.

- Ei, Temari?

Ela estava cortando novamente.

- Sim?

- Você está... feliz?

- O que te faz pensar o contrário? Eu estou bem. – ela sorriu. – Você se preocupa demais. – ela parou e se voltou para olhá-lo. – Você está bem, certo?

- Eu estou bem. Apenas preocupado com você, Tem.

- Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu sou a 'estouradona', se lembra?

Ele sorriu.

- Você não quer sair pra comer? Assim você não precisa cozinhar.

- Você me diz. Como _você_ quer comemorar?

_**075. Mais Como Eles **_

A casa estava uma completa bagunça. Kankuro contemplou em limpá-la, mas decidiu contra. Ele não estava com humor suficiente para fazer algo que não gostava. Na verdade, ele estava com um péssimo humor.

Kankuro não se arrependia em ter se tornado Jounin. Ele estava orgulhoso. Mas naquelas poucas ocasiões que ele falhava em uma missão ele era preenchido com profundo desgosto. Em toda honestidade, ele considerava a si mesmo o mais fraco dos irmãos; mesmo que a Temari assegurasse a ele constantemente de que _ela_ era a mais fraca.

Isso não era verdade.

Ser o mais fraco não o incomodava; porque mesmo que ele se sentisse que fosse o mais fraco dos três, ele era ainda muito forte. Ainda assim... quando ele falhava em uma missão, ele às vezes desejava ser mais forte. Ele desejava ser mais parecido com seus irmãos.

_**076. Meus Parabéns**_

- Tsunade me disse que se tornou Jounin. – Shikamaru disse de repente, seus olhos focados nas nuvens. – Parabéns. Eu achei que uma mulher barulhenta e mandona como você conseguiria.

Ela sorriu desdenhosa.

- Você sempre insulta as pessoas quando lhes dá parabéns?

- Insultar? – ele olhou para ela. – É a verdade. Você é uma mulher barulhenta e mandona.

- Não me surpreende você não ter nenhuma namorada. Você não tem nenhuma idéia de como conversar com uma mulher.

- Meh.

Temari sorriu. As tão antecipadas congratulações. Vindas de alguém que ela não esperava, mas apesar disso, ela estava feliz pelo reconhecimento.

- Então? – ela exigiu. – Você não deveria estar me escoltando para certo alguém? Somente um homem para gastar o dia todo falando sobre assuntos sem noção.

- Eu estou indo, eu estou indo. – ele murmurou. – Mulher problemática.


	20. Para se Tornar o Kazekage

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Para se Tornar o Kazekage_

_**077.**__** Candidatos para o Titulo**_

- Que tal o Gaara? – Temari piscou e levou sua mão aos lábios instintamente. Ela havia acabado de dizer realmente aquilo? Ela realmente tinha acabado de sugerir seu irmão caçula?

- _Ele_? – o membro mais velho do conselho perguntou incrédulo. – Ele-ele é... um monstro.

- Ele não hesitaria em matar todos nós. – outro membro adicionou.

- Ele é um maníaco psicótico! Esta é a pior sugestão que alguém poderia fazer. – ainda outro membro exclamou.

Os punhos da Temari tremeram quando eles continuavam com seus insultos histéricos sobre Gaara. Por que eles ainda pensavam do Gaara daquela maneira? Ele havia mudado! Cuidadosa em evitar que sua voz se elevasse, Temari abriu a boca para falar.

- Cala... a boca... – ela estava com raiva.

Conselho ou não, do que eles sabiam? Qual direito _eles_ tinham? Ela sempre tinha problemas em controlar seu temperamento, mas ela não _podia_ evitar em gritar insanamente com eles. Pelo menos ela podia fazer aquilo.

- Ele não é assim. – sua voz estava tremendo perigosamente. – Ele não é quem vocês pensam.

- Ele é exatamente o que pensamos! Ele é um mon-.

- Ele NÃO é. – Temari ainda não tinha gritado. Ela estava orgulhosa com o fato. –Quem iria saber quem ele é melhor do que eu? Eu _vivo_ com ele. Ele é o _melhor_ para o trabalho e se vocês acabarem com este medo irracional-.

- Isso é ridícu-.

- Pelo menos considere!

- Temari-san, nós valorizamos muito a sua intervenção, mas mesmo assim considerá-lo está fora de questão.

Temari estava a ponto de retrucar quando Baki disse calmamente.

- Nós deveríamos – Baki disse, falando pela primeira vez durante o encontro. – pelo menos considerar.

Temari concordou e cruzou os braços. Ela estava quase perto de gritar, muito perto de insultar e muito perto de abrir seu leque e esmagá-lo contra os membros para colocar algum senso neles. Os membros do conselho resmungaram sua desaprovação. Baki falou novamente.

- Vocês todos perceberam que ultimamente ele tem estado mais controlado, menos esporádico. Ele pode ter mudado.

Baki ainda acreditava que Gaara era um pouco perigoso e imprevisível, mas ele não era tão mau quanto os outros. Murmúrios de 'Eu duvido' rondavam pela sala.

Quando mais Temari pensava sobre isso, mais certa ficava de que ele era a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho. Droga, seu irmãozinho era perfeito para aquilo. Ele fora _destinado_ a ser o maldito do Kazekage.

Ao final do encontro Temari havia decidido que Gaara merecia o trabalho. E ela lutaria com unhas e dentes para conseguir aquilo para ele. Mas convencer os membros do conselho seria a parte difícil.

_**078. Missão Pessoal**_

Kankuro não era como a Temari. Ele não ficaria furioso e irritado com a relutância do conselho. Ele entendia. Eles ainda não confiavam em Gaara; era difícil de conceber a idéia de fazê-lo Kazekage. Era sempre difícil de acreditar que as pessoas mudam, especialmente alguém que nutre um demônio.

Ele concordava com Temari – Gaara era certo para o trabalho. Ele era o único que serviria. Mas ele entendia porque a maioria dos membros do conselho reagiu daquele jeito; por isso ele não se enfurecera. Ele apenas ficou frustrado, porque else _não_ podiam negar aquilo ao seu irmão. Gaara não estava nem ciente de que era candidato ainda, mas o título ainda era dele. Kankuro não permitiria que eles o privassem disso. Kankuro fechou os olhos. Gaara merecia isso – _precisava_ disso. Ele _faria_ que o conselho visse a razão caso fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

_**079. Me Diz o Que Está Acontecendo **_

- Temari. – Gaara disse devagar. – Alguma coisa está te aborrecendo... o quê?

Temari mordeu o lábio e virou a cabeça para o lado evitando o olhar de Gaara. Gaara encarou Kankuro.

- Kankuro? – o controlador de marionetes deu risinhos nervosos e remexeu a borda de sua camisa. Os olhos Gaara se estreitaram um pouco. – O que aconteceu no encontro do conselho?

Kankuro e Temari trocaram olhares por um momento. Entendimento mútuo era evidente.

- Nada... ainda, Gaara. – Temara murmurou baixinho.

- Os encontros... – Kankuro explicou ligeiramente. – Tem um monte de discussões acontecendo... e... Temari e eu... nós não concordamos... mas...

- Nada foi decidido ainda. – Temari terminou firmemente. – Eu me recuso a desistir.

- _Nós_ – Kankuro corrigiu. – recusamos a desistir.

Gaara olhou para eles com confusão e resignação.

- Vocês dois não vão me contar sobre que assunto vocês estavam discutindo com o conselho, não é?

- Não. – Temari declarou.

- De qualquer forma, ainda não. – o controlador de marionetes esclareceu.

Gaara inclinou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

_**080. Tranqüilidade em Lugares Desconhecidos**_

Shikamaru estava em Suna em uma missão política. Temari não estava ciente dos detalhes exatos, apenas de que o ninja de Konoha apelidou a missão de 'problemática'. Não que isso realmente importasse. O ninja das sombras chamava tudo de problemático. Ela estava o escoltando até o portão. Os membros do conselho haviam dado a ela aquela tarefa por estarem cansados dela promover Gaara para ser Kazekage. Clabro, ela tendia a dar voz a suas opiniões um tanto alto demais e repentinamente, mas insistir no assunto não iria fazê-los ver a verdade mais rápido.

Temari resmunngou em aborrecimento. Como ousavam tentar ocupá-la? Nada iria calá-la. _Nada_. Eles poderiam mandá-la em missões rank D pelo o resto de sua vida; ela NUNCA iria se calar em relação a Gaara ser perfeito para o trabalho de Kazekage.

- Cheh, Temari. – o garoto disse preguiçosamente, dando a ela um olhar especulativo. – Você não precisa me acompanhar. Eu consigo dizer que você tem mais coisas estressantes para fazer. Pode apenas dizer para os membros do conselho que você fez este trabalho. Eu não diria o contrário.

- É meu dever te acompanhar. – Temari murmurou amargamente. – Diferente de você, eu sei o significado do dever.

Shikamaru olhou para o céu quando eles andavam. Depois de um longo período de silêncio, ele falou.

- Não importa o que seja... você vai conseguir. – os olhos da Temari se suavizaram um pouco e ela podia sentir sua raiva diminuindo. – De forma precipitada, barulhenta e impaciente, mas você vai conseguir. Você sempre consegue.

Temari estalou a língua.

- É claro que vou. Como se eu _precisasse_ do seu apoio.

Apesar da resposta dela, ela estava feliz com as palavras dele. Ela estivera preocupada ultimamente com que ela poderia fracassar; que a sua missão de tornar Gaara Kazekage terminasse em chamas. Mesmo com Kankuro ajudando, conseguir tal façanha era difícil.

- Mulher problemática.

- Bebê chorão.

- Cheh.

Temari sorriu. O primeiro sorriso genuíno que dava há muito tempo. Todos os encontros haviam a deixado abatida, raivosa e irritada.

- O quê? – ela provocou. – As palavras são muito 'problemáticas' para você?

- Por que se importar quando você fala o suficiente para uma vila inteira?

Ela riu.

- Baka.

Ele resmungou algo indecifrável.

Temari sorriu, seu humor aumentando consideravelmente. Ela precisava disso; de alguma forma, ele havia feito que ela se sentisse melhor. Temari por um momento considerou em dizer a ele o que a estava incomodando, mas decidiu contra. Aquela não era a luta dele.

- Tenha uma viagem segura. – ela disse simplesmente quando estava diante a entrada.

- Isso seria a coisa mais gentil que você já disse pra mim.

Temari riu. O garoto começou a ir embira.

- Shikamaru? – ele se virou um pouco; suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. – Obrigada. – ela remexeu a manga. – Pelo o que você disse.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu e continuou a andar.


	21. A Decisão do Kazekage

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_A Decisão do Kazekage_

_**081.**__** E o Kazekage É...**_

- Eles fizeram a sua decisão. – um tímido shinobi lhe contou. – Eles devem estar saindo logo.

Kankuro parou de andar. Temari estivera fora em uma missão nos últimos três dias. Os mais _importantes_ dias. O conselho a mandara para fora com um pretexto. Eles apenas não queriam que ela promovesse Gaara nos dias mais importantes. Um pouco dos membros haviam começado a considerá-lo seriamente, então a mandaram para fora da vila. Kankuro tinha tomado o lugar dela como um ávido promotor de Gaara. Ele recusara toda missão que lhe empurravam. Diferente da Temari, ele não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em recusar missões. Temari era cheia de deveres, ele se importava menos. Então, ele ficou em Suna, comparecendo a todo encontro e gastando todo seu tempo livre tentando convencer os outros de que Gaara era o certo para o trabalho.

Ele tomara o lugar da Temari. Temari havia lutado o mais fortemente por Gaara durante as conversas. A garota loira não dormira por uma semana. Ela não tinha uma vida desde que a discussão começou. Ele quase se sentiu culpado. Ele não tinha se dedicado tanto assim, pelo menos não até agora que Temari estava incapaz disso.

Agora aquele conselho havia feito sua decisão. Independente do que ele fizera ou não, estava tudo acabado.

Todos saberiam quem seria o Kazekage depois daquele dia.

Kankuro fechou os punhos ansioso.

_Por favor, permita que seja o Gaara._

Os membros do conselho saíram da sala. Ele resistiu ao desejo de gritar e exigir a decisão final.

- Você pode relaxar, Kankuro-san. Nós já decidimos. O próximo Kazekage será... Sabaku no Gaara.

Kankuro sorriu largamente.

_Eles realmente haviam conseguido!_

_**082. Happy Dance**_

Temari parou diante dele, a respiração recortada e seu cabelo uma completa bagunça. Seu leque fincado frouxamente na areia quando ela se inclinava nele em exaustão. Ela tinha alguns hematomas e arranhões no braço.

- Então! – ela exigiu.

- Tem, o seu braço... – Kankuro murmurou, olhando para os pequenos ferimentos dela.

Temari balançou a mão impacientemente,

- Isso não é nada. Agora, _o que aconteceu_?

Kankuro sorriu largamente, ele segurou sua respiração esperando por um pouco de paciência aparecer em Temari.

- Kankuro! – ela o reprimiu.

- Nós conseguimos. Ele vai se tornar o Kazekage.

Temaria sorriu abertamente.

- YES!

A comumente loira raivosa pulava pra cima e pra baixo de felicidade, antes que ela conseguisse se controlar.

- Oww. – ela reclamou baixinho, e depois direcionou sua atenção de volta ao Kankuro. – Ele sabe? – ela arfou rápido.

- Eu estava indo para dizer a ele, mas agora que você está aqui, eu acho que era você que deveria.

Temari balançou a cabeça firmemente.

- Não. Você deveria dizer a ele.

- Mas você foi quem trabalhou dia e noite para ter certeza de que isso acontecesse.

Temari sorriu.

- Ei, quem é a mais velha? Confie em mim, _você _deveria dizer a ele. – um olhar distante apareceu em seus olhos. – Eu acho que desse jeito significaria mais pra ele. Coisa de irmão, eh? – ela sorriu e gesticulou para seu braço machucado. – Além disso, eu preciso ver se isso não vai infeccionar.

- Tudo bem, Temari. – Kankuro sorriu.

_**083. Dando as Noticias **_

Gaara piscou.

- ...Kazekage...?

Kankuro coçava atrás de sua cabeça, um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Foi quase todo o trabalho da Temari. Você sabe como ela fica quando ela lutar por alguma coisa. Eu ajudei, mas ela foi a cabeça disso tudo.

- Kazekage... _eu_...

O sorriso ainda estava evidente no rosto do controlador de marionetes.

- Eles realmente acham...

- Não vai ser fácil, mas... – ele deu de ombros. – Um monte de pessoas ainda tem medo de você, mas... Temari e eu acreditamos em você.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face do ruivo.

- Kazekage, _eu sou_ o Kazekage.

_**084. Confissões de uma Irmã Psicótica **_

Temari dava risadinhas quando Gaara e Kankuro entraram na sala. Kankuro mexeu no cabelo automaticamente.

- O quê? – ele perguntou irritado.

Temari riu desdenhosa e se caminhou em direção aos dois, parando bem diante deles. Ela deu risadinhas de novo.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

- Você está bem, Temari?

Temari colocou seu dedo indicador sobre a ponta do nariz do Gaara.

Gaara olhava questionador para o dedo dela. Seus olhos foram trazidos juntos dando-lhe a aparência de um esquilo vesgo.

- Temari...?

Ela riu novamente e pressionou o nariz dele.

- Você fica tão _bonitinho_ em suas roupinhas de Kazekage!

Gaara parecia confuso. Ele encarou o seu irmão.

- Ela está bem?

Kankuro deu de ombros.

- Nós já passamos por isso: ela é apenas doida.

- E_ você_ – Temari disse suavemente para Kankuro, ainda rindo. – parece bonitinho também, sem aquele estúpido chapéu e tinta.

- Oh, cala a boca, Temari. Só estou vestido assim porque fui ameaçado por você _e_ o Baki.

Temari se aproximou novamente e enlaçou seus braços em volta de um Gaara confuso abruptamente e o espremeu. Ela o soltou e olhou para o seu irmão caçula.

- Você está tão _bonitinho_!

- Eu continuo a te dizer: ela é insana. – Kankuro murmurou por baixo da sua respiração para o ruivo.

Temari deu risadinhas.

- Bem, vamos indo irmãozinhos. Nós temos uma cerimônia de apresentação do Kazekage para comparecer.

_**085. Um Novo Capítulo**_

Gaara estava em pé sobre o telhado do prédio do Kazekage e encarou a vila. Umas poucas pessoas ainda estavam andando por aí, mesmo sendo tão tarde da noite. Ele examinou o chapéu em sua mão. Aquela era a _sua_ vila. Aqueles eram o _seu_ povo. Ele sorriu um pouco e fechou seus olhos por um momento. Ele se sentia feliz. Ele devia uma ao Naruto. Ele devia uma ao Kankuro. E devia uma a Temari. Ele era o Kazekage e ele protegeria a vila com a sua própria vida.


	22. As Habilidades Malucas da Temari

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_As Habilidades Malucas da Temari_

_**086.**__** Culpando Gaara**_

- Coma!

- Não.

Temari bateu nele com seu leque, ou tentou fazê-lo, já que a parede de areia bloqueou efetivamente suas tentativas.

- Gaara. – ela disse cortante. – Eles são bons para você. Coma.

Gaara cruzou os braços.

- Parece nojento.

- Kankuro está comendo. Eu _estou_ comendo.

- Kankuro come qualquer coisa e você é um tanto insana.

Temari bateu no Kankuro com o seu leque.

- Ow! – o controlador de marionetes murmurou através da boca cheia de comida. – O que eu fiz? Eu estou comendo!

- Você o está influenciando! Ele está começando a falar que nem você! Sempre me chamando de louca. De qualquer jeito, é sua culpa por ele não comer verdura! Você _está sempre_ reclamando!

Kankuro meramente resmungou, decidindo que argumentar com a Temari durante a hora do jantar poderia pôr em perigo as suas chances de ter sobremesa. Temari era_ realmente_ muito boa com bolos.

- Gaara! – ela queixou-se.

- Eu me recuso a comer. – ele declarou teimosamente. – Você não pode me forçar.

Temari suspirou e escorregou pela cadeira.

- Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser. Eu não posso te forçar. – Temari cutucou a comida em seu prato tristemente.

Gaara suspirou irritado. Ele _odiava_ aquilo. Ele ainda não tinha certeza como aquilo tinha funcionado, mas _funcionou_, e Temari explorava aquilo sem vergonha alguma.

- Eu só estava tentando cuidar de você, manter a sua saúde... não que eu tivesse algum direito, depois do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer no passado, mas vocês dois são a única família que eu tenho. – Temari suspirou. – Eu deveria... eu sou apenas um incômodo.

Gaara se virou encarando um ponto qualquer na parede. Ela estava fazendo _aquilo_. Os estúpidos olhos dela estavam ficando molhados.

A voz da Temari estremeceu.

- Eu deveria saber disso melhor do que... tentar me importar.

Os olhos de Gaara escorregaram para diante de sua irmã em um impulso.

_Droga!_

Ali estava, uma pequena gota de lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

Kankuro repetidamente lhe dizia que ela apenas o estava fazendo se sentir culpado, que ela não estava realmente chorando. Aquilo tudo era apenas uma encenação para coagi-lo a fazer alguma coisa. Ele acreditava que Kankuro estava dizendo a verdade para ele, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele se sentia compelido a fazer algo para agradá-la. Para remover as lágrimas falsas. Não mudava o fato de que a tática dela funcionara.

Ele encarou aquela comida verde e colocou um pouco daquilo em sua boca. Ele engoliu com dificuldade. Era tão nojento quanto ele havia antecipado e ele ainda tinha muito mais daquela coisa verde em seu prato.

Um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso era evidente no rosto da Temari. Ele mastigava outra verdura. Ele tinha que admitir que a Temari era engenhosa. Ela encontrou uma excelente tática para convencê-lo a todo momento, uma que funcionava na maioria das vezes com o Kankuro também. Ele conseguia ver através daquilo, mas não pôde evitar em cair nela.

Kankuro sorriu para ele de onde estava sentado.

Gaara fez uma careta. Aquela coisa _era_ realmente nojenta.

_**087. Etiqueta Política**_

- Certo. – Temari disse com cuidado. – Vamos revisar novamente. O que você faria se o senhor feudal te chamar de um idiota incompetente e que sua patética vila está em ruínas?

Gaara a encarou impassível.

- Esmag-.

- Não! – Temari exclamou. – Nada de esmagar!

O controlador de marionetes que estava deitado preguiçosamente no chão se sentou diante a rejeição da Temari em relação a idéia de esmagar.

- Talvez apenas um _pouquinho_ de esmagamento, Temari. Não tem graça quando não há nenhum esmagar envolvido. – Kankuro brincou.

- Pare de encorajar este tipo de comportamento! Já é difícil o suficiente ter que ensinar boas maneiras sem seus comentários estúpidos. Nós temos que trabalhar em como Gaara lida com relações políticas!

- Certo. – ele murmurou. – _Perdoe-me_, princesa. – Kankuro disse sarcástico. – É_ por isso _que você não é divertida, Temari.

Temari rosnou.

- Não me chame de princesa.

Gaara suspirou.

- Me deixe só... esclarecer o significado disso. – o ruivo disse devagar. – Eu... tenho que ser... legal... não importa o que as outras pessoas me digam.

- Mais ou menos. Você tem que ser educado. – Temari explicou. – Não necessariamente legal. A menos é claro, quando a pessoa está atacando a vila; então-.

- Esmagar não é mais proibido, mas necessário. – Kankuro terminou por ela.

Temari fulminou Kankuro com o olhar.

- Tudo bem, Gaara, vamos recapitular tudo até aqui.

Kankuro grunhiu. Gaara suspirou. Gaara amava a sua irmã e ele estava infinitamente feliz por ela estar tentando ensiná-lo as finas maneiras da etiqueta política, mas todas aquelas palavras eram irritantes. Seria apenas mais fácil esmagar qualquer um que insultasse sua vila, mas algo como isso poderia iniciar uma guerra de acordo com os seus irmãos. E uma guerra não era uma coisa boa. Ele não _sabia_ como a Temari conhecia sobre etiqueta política. Não muito tempo atrás, Temari estaria a ponto de gritar e insultar e de repente ela se tornou um tanto diferente.

Ela ainda gritava freqüentemente e insultava a todos como louca, mas ela conseguia controlar. Ela conseguia parar suas ações impertinentes. Em frente a pessoas importantes e estranhos ela era educada, eloqüente e muito persuasiva. Isso ainda o assustava, mas ele queria aprender como fazer aquilo. Ele havia _visto_ o jeito que ela fazia aquilo e funcionara _magnificamente_.

- Então? – ela incitou. – O que aprendemos até aqui?

- Não esmagar. Não ameaçar. Não insultar. Não mostrar emoções ao menos que seja aquela que eles querem ver. Não atacar. E não fingir que eles não existem. – ele recitou.

- Bom. – ela sorriu. – Estamos chegando a algum lugar.

_**088. Resolvendo Uma Briga **_

Aquela era a cena mais ridícula que Temari pôs os olhos.

Gaara e Kankuro estavam brigando por um prato de comida, quando havia muito mais comida ali.

A areia de Gaara estava envolta ao redor do prato empurrando em direção do ruivo enquanto as linhas de chakra de Kankuro estavam puxando o prato para que ele pudesse pegá-lo.

- Vocês dois poderiam parar?! – ela exclamou. – Há muita comida aqui!

- Mas eu quero este daqui! – Kankuro choramingou puxando o prato.

- Temari! – Gaara rosnou, e falou com a Temari em uma incrível voz mimada. – Diz pra ele que isso é meu!

Kankuro puxou o prato.

- Não é justo. Não traga a Temari na briga com essa sua voz de bebê mimado.

- É meu! – Gaara puxou.

Temari rolou os olhos.

- Você costumava ser o mais maduro, Gaara: o que aconteceu?

Nenhum dos garotos prestou atenção nela; eles meramente continuaram a brigar pelo prato.

- Então é isso! – ela exclamou com raiva. – Vocês dois, SOLTEM ISSO!

A areia de Gaara recuou e Kankuro rompeu suas linhas de chakra. Temari pegou o famoso prato e o colocou em um lugar diante do seu assento e começou a comê-lo.

- Vocês dois pirralhos podem ter qualquer um dos outros dois pratos. – ela disse firme.

Gaara corou. Kankuro cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem. – eles resmungaram ao mesmo tempo.


	23. Habilidades Culinárias

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Habilidades Culinárias_

_**089.**__** 'Torrada' Queimada**_

Temari encarou a pilha queimada diante dela. Ela colocou a mão na cintura e suspirou em aborrecimento.

Os olhos de Gaara estavam inclinados em confusão.

- Como você consegue queimar as_ torradas_? Eu pensei que isso fosse impossível. Você mesma disse.

- Não era _apenas_ torradas. – Temari jogou suas mãos para o ar exasperada. – De qualquer jeito, cozinhar é mais difícil do que você pensa. Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

Gaara piscou.

- Tudo bem.

Temari o encarou.

- Tudo bem o quê?

- Eu vou tentar.

- Sério?

_**090. Feliz Aniversário... Bolo Gelado**_

Gaara estava coberto de chocolate e farinha branca. Kankuro estava coberto com fuligem negra e cheirava a queimado. Temari estava diante deles, choque evidente em sua face.

Gaara e Kankuro examinaram os resultados de seu trabalho.

O fogão estava... quebrado. Queimado em partes. Um monte de _algo_ escuro e farelento estava em um prato branco sobre a mesa. Farinha, pedaços de chocolate, açúcar e ovos estavam espalhados por todo o balcão e o chão.

- Feliz aniversário, Temari. – Gaara disse.

Kankuro arrastou os pés.

- Feliz aniversário, Temari. – ele se moveu até o monte escuro. – Nós tentamos fazer bolo gelado. Isso... não deu muito certo.

Gaara cruzou os braços.

- Foi culpa do estúpido fogão. – ele falou amuado. – Não me surpreende que você não consiga cozinhar direito.

Temari piscou.

- Obrigada. Por tentar, quero dizer. – ela sorriu, o choque parecendo sumir. – Foi uma idéia fofa. – ela pausou. – Mas por mais fofa que seja, eu não vou comer isso.

_**091. Cozinhar Não Podia Valer a Pena **_

Kankuro encarou com raiva a panela a sua frente. Temari estava fora em uma missão em Konoha e Gaara estava ocupado com negócios de Kazekage. O que o deixou sozinho para fazer a janta. De todos os seus irmãos, _ele_ ainda era o único que não sabia cozinhar. Temari tinha na verdade sido criada para ser tornar uma fantástica cozinheira depois do longo tempo em preparar a refeição para os três. E Gaara tinha anteriormente pedido para que Temari lhe ensinasse a um tempo atrás. O ruivo aprendera a ser realmente um cozinheiro descente.

Kankuro por outro lado...

O conteúdo da panela diante dele estava queimado em partes e ele muito suspeitava que mesmo _se_ não estivesse queimado, _ainda_ não seria comestível. Ele desligou o forno.

Era isso.

Ele iria comer fora. Cozinhar era um pé no saco.


	24. Perdendo o Controle

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Perdendo o Controle_

_**092.**__** Controle**_

Temari tinha que estar no controle.

Gaara sabia disso. Kankuro sabia disso. Até mesmo Baki sabia disso. Mas Temari não sabia. Temari não era ciente de sua necessidade persuasiva. Quando ela sentia que o controle escapava de seus dedos, ela tinha um colapso. Não imediatamente, claro. Temari era muito forte e orgulhosa disso. Ela teria um colapso depois, uma vez dentro de casa. Ela começaria a costurar. Ela costuraria qualquer peça de roupa rasgada da casa e quando tudo estivesse pronto, ela iria apenas espetar uma agulha de costura em qualquer roupa, independente da sua condição. Ela rasgava as roupas para então costurá-las novamente. Algo sobre esfaquear roupas com um instrumento afiado a relaxava. Esta rotina iria durar algumas horas, e todos sabiam muito bem que não era para interrompê-la. Temari tinha que estar no controle, e esta rotina a ajudava a ganhar controle. Todos, menos a própria Temari, pareciam perceber isso.

_**093. O Maior dos Medos**_

Às vezes o medo dominava Gaara. Às vezes quando Temari lhe sorria, ele achava que podia ver os olhos de Yashamaru sorrindo para ele. Às vezes quando Kankuro falava, ele achava poder ver as mãos de Yashamaru gesticulando. Às vezes ele pensava – ele estava com medo que eles fossem como Yashamaru e ele se fechava. Ele ficava com raiva e malvado. Mas Kankuro barrava o processo de uma maneira que nem ele ou a Temari poderiam realmente esperar. Kankuro inclinava a cabeça e olhava para Gaara atenciosamente.

- Nós não somos o Yashamaru, Gaara. – ele dizia baixinho. – Não trairíamos você. – então numa voz mais suave ele adicionava. – Nós realmente _amamos_ você.

Às vezes o medo ia embora quando seu irmão dizia isso para ele e às vezes ele queria apenas acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

_**094. Mais do Que Apenas Um Vaso Humano **_

Gaara olhou para fora da janela. Shukaku sussurrava coisas em sua cabeça. Era lua cheia; ele estava mais barulhento e raivoso do que o usual. Gaara elevou suas mãos a sua cabeça e a embalou. Shukaku estava desesperado.

Sua cabeça doía insanamente e Shukaku continuava a falar rápido. Implorando. Coagindo. Manipulando.

O demônio não parava por um segundo. Ele apenas continuava a falar e falar.

Gaara encolheu-se. O ruivo olhou para fora da janela novamente. Ele respirou fundo e cansou de evitar tudo aquilo.

Quando mais ele segurava o Shukaku, mais fácil ficava para ele o controlar, e fazia a noite de lua cheia ainda mais difícil de se lidar. O nível de dificuldade particularmente não lhe importava; ele teria que lidar com o Shukaku não importasse como, porque ele tinha uma responsabilidade. Ele não era o recipiente humano do Shukaku. Ele era ele mesmo. E ele, Gaara, era o Kazekage. Ele tinha uma vila para proteger. E ele iria protegê-la de tudo, incluindo o monstro assassino que vivia dentro dele.

O Shukaku não o controlaria nunca mais.

Ele nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse de novo.


	25. Porque Nós Somos Irmãos

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Porque Nós Somos Irmãos_

_**095.**__** Depois do Ataque do Som e da Areia em Konoha...**_

Kankuro suspirou.

- Tem, você precisa ver um médico por causa de suas costelas.

Temari balançou a cabeça violentamente.

- Suna só tem alguns médicos. Baki está ferido. E também muitos outros shinibis de Suna estão por causa dessa _estúpida_ guerra que nós começamos com Konoha. Se eu for reclamar e pedir por tratamento, os médicos vão deixar alguém sem atendimento. – Temari o olhou nos olhos. – Eles vão deixar o Gaara sem tratamento. Eu não quero que ele fique ferido. – Temari estremeceu. – Meu machucado pode esperar. Não é prioridade.

Kankuro percorreu sua mão pelo cabelo em frustração. Ele não estava usando a sua toca.

- Temari-.

- Kankuro, por favor. – Temari implorou. – Ele é o nosso irmão caçula. Você _sabe_ que eles não irão hesitar em deixá-lo sofrer.

- Deite-se, Temari, e não se mexa. – Kankuro se moveu do sofá e a ajudou a se deitar. – Eu vou dar uma olhada no Gaara, tudo bem?

- Obrigada, Kankuro. – Temari murmurou. – Por manter isso quieto.

- Bem , você tem um motivo, e ele _é_ o nosso irmãozinho.

Temari apenas sorriu.

- Lembre-se, não se mexa.

_**096. A Fudida Relação Enlouquecida dos Irmãos**_

Kankuro e Temari tinham um relacionamento estranho.

Ou pelo menos Gaara acreditava.

Kankuro insultava Temari mesmo quando ele sabia que isso iria apenas irritar a loira; e uma Temari irritada era uma coisa assustadora. Temari bateria no Kankuro com o seu leque e ele gritaria – muito alto, mesmo que isso só resultaria em mais insultos e reclamações entre os dois. Depois seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kankuro consolaria a Temari quando ela se sentisse frustrada com ela mesma. Ele diria coisas legais com um insulto escondido entre elas. Mas Temari nunca bateria nele ou gritaria nestes momentos. Ela apenas sorriria e sussurraria um baixo 'baka'.

Temari envolveria seus braços ao redor de Kankuro quando ele se sentisse particularmente com raiva. Depois ela bateria nele gentilmente com seu leque, onde não machucasse o controlador de marionetes. Kankuro rolaria seus olhos e a chamaria de bipolar.

Eles tinham realmente um relacionamento estranho, ele pensou.

Ele não entendia o significado disso tudo, mas ele estava sendo receptível aos estranhos rituais de gritaria, insultos e tapas com leque. De abraços, elogios e absoluta irracionalidade.

Temari o atacava com o seu leque quase diariamente e Kankuro a chamava de raccoon; em dias esquisitos Temari envolveria seus braços ao redor dele e o beijaria gentilmente na bochecha e Kankuro resmungaria algo realmente legal.

Eles de fato tinham um relacionamento estranho.

_**097. Quando Esmagar Não É Mais Atraente Assim **_

Gaara queria se tornar mais forte. Ele moveu a areia aos seus pés. Naruto lutava por aqueles que ele se importava. Ele era forte por aqueles que amava.

Gaara queria ser reconhecido, ele queria... algo. O propósito de sua vida estava mudando. Temari continuava a lembrá-lo de que ele não era um monstro, e Kankuro fazia o mesmo.

Ele queria ser mais parecido com o Naruto.

No entanto ele não tinha certeza de quem proteger. Quem se importava com ele? Quem o amava? Por quem ele se importava?

- Gaara. – Temari o chamou, um pouco aborrecida de algum lugar abaixo dele. –Entre. Venha comer um pouco.

Ele estava no telhado organizando seus pensamentos. Ele desceu e se manteve diante a Temari que estava parada na entrada da porta.

- Eu não quero comer.

Ela franziu o cenho, uma estranha expressão em seu rosto. Ele não entendeu. Era muito suave, quase... preocupação. Mas Temari não se preocuparia com ele, certo?

- Não seja idiota, você tem que comer ou vai ficar fraco. – o seu tom era aborrecido e autoritário. – Eu não quero que você fique doente. Agora, entre e coma alguma coisa. Você não tem comido o dia todo!

Gaara abriu a boca para protestar quando Kankuro colocou sua cabeça para fora da janela da cozinha.

- É, vamos, Gaara. Pela _primeira vez_ está realmente bom.

Temari se encaminhou para a janela.

- _Pela primeira vez_! Sempre foi bom! – ela exclamou indignada.

Kankuro bufou.

- É o que diz a mulher psicopata.

- CALA A BOCA! – ela urrou, irritada, para o Kankuro. – Gaara. – ela se dirigiu a ele novamente. – Vá comer.

- Ela tem razão, _pela primeira vez_. Venha comer. – Kankuro resmungou de dentro da casa.

Gaara suspirou.

- Eu poderia esmagar vocês dois.

Não houve nenhum sinal de medo nos olhos da Temari.

- Temari primeiro! – Kankuro brincou de dentro.

Temari sorriu suavemente.

- Mas você não vai.

Gaara olhou para o lado em irritação. Ele poderia esmagá-los facilmente. Seria tão simples e eles não seriam capazes de aborrecê-lo de novo. Mas ele não _queria_ esmagá-los. O Shukaku exigia que ele os esmagasse devido à insolência deles, mas ele não _queria_.

- Agora vá comer antes que eu fique violenta. – Temari ameaçou.

Ele suspirou e se arrastou para dentro. Em algum lugar pelo caminho eles pararam de ter medo dele.

Era... estranho escutar a Temari dar ordens a ele e Kankuro brincar tão facilmente diante dele.

Ele queria se tornar mais forte. Como o Naruto. Ele não tinha muitas pessoas para proteger. Ele não tinha tantos para se importar e que se importassem com ele. Mas ele tinha duas pessoas. Dois pelos quais se importava. Dois era suficiente. Ele não queria machucá-los. Ele os protegeria, por mais estranhos e irritantes que eles fossem.

_**098. Eu Minto Para Calar Sua Boca**_

- Temari queria que eu visse se tudo estava bem. Você tem estado preso aqui por muito tempo. Tudo está... bem?

Gaara o olhou de sua mesa.

- Sim, é só... trabalho burocrático.

Kankuro olhou para a pilha de papéis diante do seu irmão. Ele puxou uma cadeira até a mesa e pegou metade dos papéis.

- Me deixa ajudar.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Você deveria ir comer.

Kankuro pegou a primeira folha.

- Sem fome.

Gaara o encarou.

- Você está mentido.

- É claro que estou mentindo. Desde quando é que eu _não_ estou com fome? Mas isso não muda nada. Eu vou te ajudar mesmo que você goste ou não.

- Por quê? – Gaara questionou. – Por que você iria dispensar o jantar só para me ajudar?

Kankuro deu de ombros.

- Você é meu irmão. Este é o único motivo que eu preciso.


	26. Apaixonada

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Apaixonada_

_**099.**__** Quando Ela Está Mais Feliz**_

- Kankuro, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Gaara perguntou.

Kankuro abandonou sua marionete. Ele olhou para o seu irmão.

- O que é?

- É a... Temari... e... – Gaara franziu o cenho, incerto de como dizer aquilo. – Ela sempre fica... mais feliz quando ela está com aquele ninja. Por quê?

Gaara não precisava dizer qual ninja. Ele sabia. Ele tinha notado também. Temari sempre estava mais feliz ao redor dele. Quando ela estava perto do Nara Shikamaru. Kankuro suspirou.

- Ela... é... eu não tenho certeza.

- Mas você tem uma teoria?

- Sim.

Gaara piscou.

- E?

- Ela talvez... eu acredito... ela poderia...

- Fala logo.

- Eu acho que ela está apaixonada por ele. Mas eu não penso que ela saiba disso.

- ..._Apaixonada_?

- É, o tipo de amor onde você eventualmente quer se casar.

- Hmm. – Gaara estudou o interior da casa com cuidado. – Ela não vai se casar logo, vai?

Kankuro franziu o cenho.

- Não que eu saiba, por quê?

Gaara deu de ombros. Ele não queria que ela se casasse e se mudasse logo, isso significaria que _ele_ teria que começar a limpar a casa.

Além disso... ele realmente iria sentir a falta dela.

_**100. A Resposta da Pergunta Dela**_

Temari encarou as fofas nuvens acima dela. Elas ainda não seguravam vela para as estrelas. O céu da noite era muito mais bonito e sereno. Ela se deitou de costas, uma suave brisa roçando de vez em quando. A grama pinicava sua pele exposta. Era realmente um dia agradável. Ela encarou a pessoa ao seu lado. Os olhos escuros dele estavam praticamente sorrindo e focalizados em um olhar decidido e desejoso.

Temari corou furiosamente. Ele sempre olhava para o céu daquela maneira. Sempre. O problema era que desta vez em que a fez corar era que ele estava olhando para _ela_ daquele jeito.

- Baka. – ela murmurou alto, o rubor ainda em sua face. – Para o que você está olhando?

- O que eu vejo toda vez que olho pro céu.

- Baka. – ela acusou. – Você nem ao menos está olhando para o céu. – o rubor tinha diminuído.

- Eu sei. Eu estou olhando para algo melhor.

Ela corou furiosamente mais uma vez e desviou o olhar, focada em uma nuvem passageira. Ele era preguiçoso, descuidado e um gênio incrível. Ele preferiria olhar as nuvens em vez de fazer o mínimo de trabalho. Ele era tudo o que ela não era.

Isso não fazia nenhum sentido.

Ela se perguntou a mesma coisa que tinha se feito tantas vez antes. _Por que ela se importava?_

Os olhos de Temari se arregalaram em choque quando ela sentiu os dedos dele enlaçados aos dela; ela se virou para olhá-lo. Ele estava olhando para o céu. Corado.

Ela sentiu outro pequeno rubor se espalhando por suas bochechas. Ela apertou a mão dele ligeiramente.

- Bebê chorão. – ela sussurrou.

- Mulher problemática. – ele murmurou de volta.

Temari sorriu. Talvez ela se importasse, porque... ela o amava.

Ela queria rir; Shikamaru NÃO era certamente o mais ambicioso dos homens. Muito pelo contrário, de fato. E ela gostava daquele jeito.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **ACABOU TT! Finalmente concluí um dos meus projetos de tradução. Me sinto realizada! Dediquei toda esta semana a esta tradução passando horas a fio no computar somente para fazer pelo menos um trabalho descente. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic tanto quanto eu... eu realmente me diverti traduzindo e pena que não há mais capítulos - mas adorei este último capítulo... mas pelo menos agora poderei me dedicar a outros projetos meus que estão incompletos... e obrigada pelas reviews!


End file.
